


猎神者

by icewing83



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 血源诅咒梗。“能接近神的人，只有无畏于神的人。”





	1. 勾魂灯

       有人告诫“Fear the old things.” 要敬畏传说。

       也有人坚持“Hunt the old things.” 应摒弃传统。

       如果说要问刑警Sebastian·Castellanos的观点，多数答案是后者，因为他是个不相信“神”的人。

 

       科技日星月异，今天人类都能够登上月球，飞向火星，教会存在的意义故而也大打了折扣。

       在偏僻的乡村，或许还有很多人真正的相信“神”，并遵从着“神”的旨意，祈祷着神的加护，畏惧着神的愤怒；但在高楼林立、工商业繁茂的城市，在人们心中，这个被顶礼膜拜，恐惧着又不敢出声的存在，与其说是虚无缥缈的“神”不如说是“老板”更合适，那些无法解释的传说，和神神叨叨的吓人警告统统都被科学摒弃了。

       而唯独在某一座城市和乡村结合的小城镇，某知名大学的精神与神经科学研究所却将“神学”与“科学”完美地融合成了一体。

       “你相信有神吗？”

       神虽然强大，却也并非无所不能，在黑暗的睡眠中，也许他们也曾为自己或所爱之人的不幸而悄悄哭泣。

       已经脱离了肉体升华至精神世界的某个神期待着从新回归现实，而被禁锢在肉体之中被抛下的神却期待着回归族群。

       至于弱小的人类，在这场持续不断的轮回黑夜中，能够做什么呢？

 

 

       作为警察，休假总是充满了各种意外案件的召唤。所以如果不是以“被停职”这种方式休假，通常的，他们会选择“出差附带休假”。

       这次的机会轮到了Krimson市刑警组中Castellanos警官带领的这组，但由于他长年点儿背，也不知道这回的，算是“出差”的机会，“休假”的机会，还是“飞蛾扑火，遭遇惨祸”的机会。这是Kidman警员最真切的评价，带着嘲讽和最深切哀怨。

       失踪案原本是最普通、最常见、也最容易处理的一种刑事案件，虽然由于缺乏证据，其侦破率比起杀人等其他案件来说低得多，然而却是办案最为轻松的。通常的，警官只要调看一下监控、询问一下相关人等，然后在可疑现场等地方转一圈，没有什么有用的线索就可以宣告暂时手工了。然而……当然有然而，不然这种简单的小案子再小的乡村再小的警局他们都能自己处理，又何必要惊动毗邻的大城市警署，给自己丢脸？

       这是这个独特的村中城的第103起失踪案了，这个数字里面还包涵了20位以上的警官失踪，有当地的治安官，也有邻镇派遣的支援，甚至包括了Sebastian·Castellanos的妻子。可以说，提到“失踪”两字，当地无人不惊，却又再也找不出除了Sebastian之外自愿去调查的人了。

       “失踪”在当地已经变成了鬼怪传说，而不是单纯的治安问题。以至于当Sebastian一行向村民或镇中商业区的平凡上班族询问的时候，没有一个人敢于正面回答。所有人都很回避，生怕提起这事儿后自己就是接下来的受害者。在暗地里，有人说“失踪”是鬼魂索命，有人说是外星人绑架，还有一个自称医生的中年男人，在酒醉时透露说是“人体实验”。

       经历了整整一周的细致调查，Sebastian却只获得了，那些失踪者在消失之前大多都产生了间歇性的精神疾病发作，这样的结论。是有人投毒的药物作用吗？好奇心和警官的职业责任感让Sebastian陷入了焦灼之中，却屡屡碰壁，甚至遭到了当地人民的莫名驱赶，就好像他带来了可怕的瘟疫，而不是阻止这场可怕的连续“失踪”的可能。

       就在Sebastian几近陷入绝望时，一场意外的凶杀不期而至，将Sebastian和助手带入深渊。

 

       灯塔精神疾病疗养院就是这场可以称之为“惨案”的第一现场，推开大厅的木门，数十位医护人员和患者横尸当场，血迹撒得到处都是，原本宽敞明亮的地方变成了活脱脱的地狱入口。

       Sebastian带着搭档Joseph走了进去，皮鞋的鞋底在已经空无人声的大理石地面上敲打出令人胆战心惊的哒哒声。

 

       对于这里的古怪传说故事，Sebastian充耳不闻，但Joseph却小有兴趣，虽然他可能并不相信，却也乐于一听。在昏暗的小酒馆里，他曾经听人叙述过一个类似于“克苏鲁神话”的故事——远古的邪神从天而降，然后留在了这个地球上，他们中的大多数肉体陷入了永眠，而精神在山区的空中飘荡，暴雨的雷鸣声中他们会苏醒，而无月之夜他们便会降临。可有别于其他类似神话的是，这个故事的结尾不是告诫人们远离山区，而是暗示着“灯塔精神疾病疗养院”中的秘密与人们对于这些“神”展开了研究，甚至是获取了活体的“神”进行实验。

       “Fear the old things.”是过去当地的老人们经常说的。然而年轻气盛的人却像是初生的牛犊，频频闯入禁区。他们渴望从传说中获取他们需要的东西，无论是招揽来大量的游客随即带来的金钱，还是对于“神”的研究以获得“力量”甚至是“不死”。外人，没有一个知道这研究是不是真的存在，又是否成功了，而打探消息的人几乎全都失了踪。

       所以当Joseph听到血案的地点是灯塔精神疾病疗养院之时，便认定了案件与他们所进行的“研究”脱不了关系。不过相较于“神”的惩罚这种说辞，他更相信是研究所在进行的人体实验导致的祸根。

       精神病人治疗不当，受刺激导致的过激行为，由于管理疏失而获得可以作为凶器的工具，进而造成医护人员和其他病患被害的群体性事件，并非罕见。更不要说被用来进行活体试验时，患者受到严重痛苦的极端情况下，正常人都可能会产生暴力行为，可况是失去理智的精神病患者？

       Joseph想要深挖下去，却没有提防这里唯一的幸存者的偷袭，足剂量镇静剂的注入，让他快速地失去了意识。

       而此时，Sebastian正聚精会神地盯着监控室的屏幕，看着上面那群身着安保人员制服的家伙，他们显然已经精神错乱，集体手舞足蹈地表演着被空气人袭击的剧目。当Sebastian听闻身后有人呼唤他的名字时，在转头的瞬间，空气中一个半透明的鬼影扑面而来。又或是，那是一块占有乙醚的布帕，而他随即地也瘫倒下去。

       恍惚之间，Sebastian感觉到自己被抬上了担架车，扎入手背静脉的输液管里，正不断地向自己的血管中滴入着什么。无法与侵袭而来的睡意抗衡，他最终还是陷入了睡眠中去。在梦中，他看见自己在如同恐怖影片中场景的医院中亡命飞奔，接着又与Kidman还有两个凶案的目击证人，一同搭乘着救护车，在如同末日降临的大片中，在地震里时而隆起、时而塌陷的惊险街道上穿梭，最后跌落山谷。

       再次睁开眼时，Sebastian发现自己身处无人山林，着火的救护车中丝毫没有其他人的影子。疲惫和疼痛从脱臼的后肩传来，他需要休息和紧急固定处理。而被放置在救护车后舱的注射器吸引了他的注意。就好似有一个医生的形象在脑中劝诱，不断地对他说“用点药吧，很快就能好”。

       与普通的药液不同，注射器中盛放着的是诡异的绿色粘稠液体，与其说它像水，不如说像是某种粘液或者绿色的血。当它进入Sebastian的血液时，一种怪异的现象发生了。Sebastian感觉到了梦境的变化，它变得更真实，更可怕，可原本感觉寒冷的身体却暖了起来，不再感觉自己像具移动的尸体。于是习惯于遵从“医嘱”的Sebastian一点儿也没有意识到什么不对劲的事，比如他被那个“医生”骗了，比如那个所谓的药剂是有问题的，而把受伤后用点这看起来不怎么靠谱的药，当成了受伤了贴个邦迪一样的平常事。

       可Joseph不一样。被输液时，他已经开始清醒，理智和预感都告诉他，那个拿着绿色针剂的医生十分危险。然而被束缚了好几道的他却无法逃离，只能瞪大着眼，看着那绿色的液体被推入连接着他血管的输液瓶。下一刻，绿色在原本无色的生理盐水中扩散开来，晕开水墨一般的轨迹，美丽又苍凉，就像绽放在清澈湖水之中的死亡之花。所有收到它的人，都进入了永恒的梦境，极少数能够从那里回来的，也很快地会再次消失，无人真正逃离。

       相传，在众神沉眠之地的门内有一盏散射出昏黄灯光的老式油灯，它引诱着路人走入禁区。它在不同的人眼中，有着不同的样子，有的是标志着出口的安全指示灯，有的是明亮而遥远的日光，有的则是思念这人提着灯为你指路的模样。

       所有被它指引进入死地的人们，都被留在那里的枉死者所变成的怪物杀害，能侥幸幸存的不是迷失了方向，最终也成为了怪物；就是深入腹地后被受惊扰的神所吞噬。

       在崇尚科学的今天，这盏灯光被解释为了重度伤病者在恍惚中看见的手术室无影灯或医生手里观察瞳孔的手电亮光。这也许是真的，但那盏灯亮着亦有可能并非为了治疗。

       『已经可以了。』Marcelo医生在仔细查看了两位新实验体的反应后下了判断。然后，他也在降温水槽中躺下，示意助手也将他的脑波接入那个宏大的电子设备中。『时间不多了，这一回我亲自去找答案。你们看好那个重要的。』他指了指另一边。在他所指方向上，那个水槽中沉睡的是一个身着束缚衣的白发年轻人。这年轻人除了发色，看起来与其他被作为实验体的精神病人无异，却隐约又有哪里不同。非要说的话，包括Marcelo医生在内的其他人都挂着注入绿色液体的点滴瓶，唯独这个白发的年轻人没有，他只是在那里躺着，静静地。

       随着机器的启动，电子显示屏上快速滚动着各种无法解读的信息，而每个实验体边上显示他们脑波和心跳的小屏幕也出现了某种规律的搏动。但下一刻，整个实验室的照明，甚至是所有电路，都瞬间断开又重启了好几次。

 

       仍旧迷茫着自己的处境的Sebastian在眼前这个陌生的荒野小村口徘徊着，他无法记起这是哪里，也无法记起自己之前究竟发生了什么，又是如何到达此处。他对着一个莫名摆放在石堆上的油灯发愣。在他随意拧了几次打火的开关之后，那灯芯就闪烁了数次火光，紧接着它自己便燃烧了起来。那昏黄光线的虽然渺小，但对于在黑暗中摸索的人来说，就像是一种安全的保证。虽不知是谁将这盏灯弃置在这里，Sebastian还是想要感谢他。

       将油灯挂在腰间，从警十数年的Sebastian打气精神。无论如何，他都会探查到最后，不管有多少艰难险阻，有多少不可置信的事在等待。

 

       而Joseph也同样注意到了这里的灯。不同的是，他看到的所有的灯火都如同幻象一般，在远处时它是如此真实，但当你靠近它并伸出手，接触到的却只有空气。那灯就像是海市蜃楼，存在于另一个不属于这里的世界，又引诱着这个世界所有的过路者。令他不禁想起了那个在网络上无意看到的，关于“勾魂灯”的传说。

       这里真的是传说里提到的“生与死的夹缝”吗？Joseph为自己平白轻信一些神鬼乱力的东西而嗤鼻。

 

 


	2. 嗜血者

迷失在梦境中的异乡人最终成为了黑暗的俘虏，不断、不断地渴望着鲜血,逐渐变得面容扭曲、皮肤脱落、铁丝或钢钉缠身，甚至是如同怪物或行尸般摇晃着蜂拥向尚是人类的同伴，直接啃咬或将他们撕碎，舔舐他们流出的血。  
Sebastian其实也有曾听说过类似的，当地关于“吸血鬼”的传闻。误食或者被引诱饮下“堕落之血”的人，就会再也无法抵抗对血液的渴望，为持续地寻求蕴含更多力量、更上层的“血”，转而袭击他人。Sebastian认为这故事只是在用隐喻的方式，用传说常用的“血”代替了另一种现实里更可怕的东西，在他看来，能让人上瘾并堕落为犯罪者的直接来说就是“毒品”，无论它是什么形态或颜色。  
但也许真的有这样的传说，和被“血”玷污的渴血者呢？在面对眼前这个超出常识之外的景象时，有一瞬间，Sebastian这么思考着。他第一次开始怀疑过去坚信的东西。  
他频频后退着，不是因为胆怯，而是因为手足无措。  
前不久才一起行动，并热情地为他们开车带路的当地治安官，此刻却变成了面容腐烂的活死尸，并企图扑来啃噬他的脸，简直是只有疯狂观看恐怖片之后的噩梦中才会出现的场面。若不是跌落的擦伤仍然在左肩处隐隐作痛，Sebastian一定认为自己只是在普通的混乱梦境中，只要床头的闹钟响起，他就会立刻醒来。  
已经变为怪物的人步步逼进，而Sebastian擅长的重拳痛击对那玩意儿似乎没什么大作用。怪物似乎已经失去了痛觉，落在身上甚至是胸口的攻击都只能减缓它的脚步，而不能杀死它。迫不得已地，Sebastian将枪口瞄准了曾经是同伴的人的头。咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，扣动扳机……

而与此同时，Joseph已经连续用消防斧击毙了数十个不人不鬼的怪物了。在这个荒诞的世界里，无论你原本是什么样的职业，在这里重重嗜杀怪物的包围下，你都被迫成为一个双手沾满鲜血的“猎人”。因为如果你不能手握武器，成为“猎人”，坚持下去；那你就只有成为“猎物”，而被怪物杀死这一途。  
Joseph不希望就这么平白地死去，像那些记录中被简单敲上“失踪”的图章后，便被束之高阁，然后渐渐遗忘。他还有没有做完的事，他要找到Sebastian，一起找到出口离开这里，一起追寻出小镇多人失踪的真相，一起回到局里。  
左手握着枪，右手却在口袋里抓紧了那本警察手册，Joseph跨入那个充满了高举火把和镰刀的怪物的村落大门。Sebastian会在这里吗？他不安地问自己。

 

墙上的电子计时器显示，实验开始已经超过1小时了，Kidman就站在实验室的玻璃门禁外观察着，不耐烦地走来走去。她不理解这个实验的目的，也不理解其中包含的各种科学和神学原理。她不过是队列里的一个小棋子，即使“那个人”向她保证过，她才是3人警队中有价值的，不需要“被牺牲”的那个，但谁又知道结果呢？能够轻易地将人作为实验小白鼠的家伙，无论贵为哪个高等学府中最有学术能力的教授和学科领头人，都是可以随时出尔反尔的。这是Kidman在她坎坷的二十数栽人生经历中得出的结论。  
灯塔精神病院即德州莫比斯高等学院精神与神经研究中心，虽然坐落在这坐并不算发达的小城镇里，却是全州，不，应该算是全世界最高端、设备最先进的研究所。但在这里所探讨的不是精神疾病的神经递质基础，不是神经再生等最新热门的课题，却是与科学沾不上边的“古神与其创造的精神世界”，若让业界知晓，也许瞬间就能砸掉整个学府的招牌。但他们并不在乎，他们认为他们能够成功，从一个“活着”的古神身上找到人类进化之路。  
翻看着这些充斥着“玄学”的内部资料时，Kidman时而会怀疑这些专家是不是也有精神病。那个说话都不会，只懂机械地重复听到的单词的精神病患者，是一个已经活了上万年的“古神”？简直比那些邪教教主自称上帝还要可笑。看着不远处沉睡的两位警署前辈，她摇了摇头，无奈地发出一声叹息。她觉得周围人都疯了，只有她一个人清醒着，而她只能装疯卖傻从而活下去。  
但Myra却不一样，对于“古神”的事她深信不疑。她之所以能够放弃一切，她的工作、她的人生，甚至是她的丈夫，来换取加入这里，是因为她亲眼目睹了“古神”的发现。而她相信，只要这个研究能够成功，人类能够脱离肉体而保存稳定的精神体，进入一个全新的世界后，她就能再次看见她已经逝去的女儿。  
Myra对于“古神之血”寄予了超出理智的厚望，就像一个失去了一切的绝望者，因为目睹了苍白之“血”带来的治愈的奇迹，便奋不顾身地想要得到它，却从来没有考虑过它可能带来的负面的东西。  
所有注入“神血”的实验体，患有绝症的，不治自愈；精神错乱的，清醒一如常人；严重创伤的，伤口快速愈合。这“血”比干细胞更多能，可以填补生物体所有的组织缺失，甚至可以纠正基因缺陷。然而，这只是一开始。  
接受了“神血”的人，在被治愈之后却开始逐渐出现了对血的渴求，最初是对血腥敏感，然后是喜食生肉，最后是丧失理智，肢体畸形，行为极度暴力。研究所最终不得不处理掉了所有“异变”的实验体。但这不是最可怕的，最可怕的是，这些异变者虽然肉体死了，精神却还是留在了一个四维空间里，在梦境中袭击其他活着的人。而被袭击的普通人在梦境中一旦濒死，他的肉体在现实中也将死亡，除了“神血”其他任何药物都无法救治，周而复始。这就是一个越滚越大的雪球，最终将会把所有人都卷进去。  
为了铲除这些留存在精神世界的威胁，研究所又开始将更多的实验体注入神血后，通过STEM系统带入“梦境”，令他们成为杀手，清理那些已经失控的“实验产生的精神废料”。这些猎人中的一部分，也很快地受神血影响而衰退，成为了猎物中的一员；还有少数坚持了下来，他们的精神与肉体分离，永远地在睡梦中持续着杀戮的轮回，直到自己崩溃。对目标越是执着的猎人，越是能够长久地保持清醒。  
实验室专用的“清道夫”代号“Keeper”，就是这样一个猎人，然而最近他也开始显现出精神疲劳的特征了，也许再过不久，他也将变得与他在精神世界的装扮一样，成为一个不受控制的杀人狂。可如果“Keeper”衰退了，那又有谁来填上这个位置，来维持梦境的秩序呢？这正是Marcelo医生的工作，不断地寻找和向精神世界输送着“猎人”。  
现在正在启动的系统中，新被甄选的人是谁，Myra并不关心，她关心的只有实验的结果，她此刻心中只有她的女儿，却不知道那个遭到她背叛的丈夫，被她所协助的组织推入了地狱的深渊。

 

Sebastian站在一面镜子前，用手肘遮挡着镜子散射出的刺目光芒。这光芒起初只是镜子对他手提着的油灯火光的反射，但之后，那光像是一种无形的巨手，从镜子里伸了出来，缓缓展开又合上，将他包裹于其中，然后把他拽入一个新的空间，一个其他人都无法进入，甚至是无法看见的空间。  
定下神来后，Sebastian发现自己在一间简陋病房的单人床上醒来，而之前的冒险和探寻就像是一场混乱又清晰的梦。只有手臂和腿上未愈的伤提醒着他，那些他曾经历的生死搏斗都是真实的。  
揉了几次紧皱的眉头，Sebastian从病床上起身，从一侧的书桌上拿起一份被搁置在那里似乎很久了，已经蒙上了一层薄薄灰尘的的报纸，和一个装满了那种绿色凝胶装药剂的玻璃瓶。  
Sebastian打开罐子闻了闻，那药剂散发出一股诡异的血腥味，如果不是绿色，他几乎要以为那是血，以为其实他注入血管的针剂是在输血。深吸了几口气，像是个怕治疗的孩子一般，Sebastian来回转动着瓶子观察上面的标签。『这是喝的吗？』他作出一个想要呕吐的表情，『额……好吧……』他快速打开盖子，提起视死如归的气势，仰头猛灌了下去。  
当液体滑入咽喉时，一种电流的撕拉声在Sebastian耳边闪现了几次，就像是神话故事里提到的那种存活了千年的异族神祇在低语。而这低语，除了Sebastian，那个无意识在附近游荡的被同伴抛下的古神也听见了。它如此熟悉，那是属于他们一族的语言。  
那个尚未现身的古神在说，『你是属于我的，Seb。』

 

Marcelo医生在初始之地的最高处观察着所有的进入者，仔细地评估着他们的能力以及对神血的反应，不出他所料的，已经有两人快速地变异了，其他的目前稳定性尚可，而他需要加快寻找新的“清扫者”的脚步，同时也要找到与古神沟通的方式。留给他自己的时间也不会很多，即使是不断输入神血稳定，他自己身上的变异依然在进展。  
在名单上逐一打上勾或者消除的叉，不断移动望远镜镜头的医生突然意识到，这一次，他所能观察到的精神世界里正发生着不同于过去的事，他无法快速而准确地找到受试者Sebastian•Castellanos的精神体。他焦躁了起来，将视野在每一盏长明灯所能照亮的区域来回游移，依然没有尚保持理智的Castellanos警官或变为怪物的他的任何踪迹。他就像是凭空消失了一样。  
他意外地脱出系统清醒了？这是Marcelo医生脑中蹦出的第一个念头，然而下一刻却又被他自己否定了。『这不可能』，他自言自语，『没有人能被精神世界所捕获后自行逃脱，就像没有人能失去心脏还活着。』他停顿了一下，补充道，『除非是神。』  
Marcelo医生脱下眼镜，仔仔细细地擦拭了一遍。下意识地，他将自己没有找到目标人物的过错归咎于眼镜玻璃上附着的灰尘。而也如他所愿地，当他又重新带上眼镜时，在一片漆黑的区域里，发现了那个提着油灯的身影。  
『这不可能！』在五分钟内Marcelo医生说了第二次，用充满了不可置信的语调。  
在这个精神世界中，除了专门的固定在神眠之地前的灯火，其他的东西，无论是火堆、火把还是蜡烛、手电筒都无法作为照明所用。而那些能够照亮黑暗的灯火，其实却非凡物，而是用天石打制成的圣杯中安放着的古神的灵魂之火。  
Marcelo医生还记得在地底洞穴发掘时发生的事故。当几个无知的探索者靠近长眠古神的尸骨前的长明灯时，一瞬间，那火焰就扑了过来，将他们烧成了灰烬。那灯火不怕风，不怕水，哪怕是没有空气，它依然在燃烧，那是具有强大力量的古神升华到精神世界的灵魂的昭显，那火将出现在肉眼所无法看见的古神的所在之处。  
而在精神世界里也一样，魂火的所在即是古神的身边，所以变异为嗜血怪物的家伙们都本能地远离那些灯火。至于不知原由而靠近灯火的猎人，如果不幸遭遇了从睡眠中醒来的神的灵魂，那必将被撕裂为碎片。存有理智的猎人，为了能够看清周围的情况以保证安全，不能离开灯火太远；但为了防止被惊扰的古神攻击，猎人却又不应靠灯火过近，才是明智之举。  
然而，这个叫做Sebastian的男人，竟然随身携带着一个这样的古神魂灯。他是从何处得来的？为什么他至今还没有遭到魂灯主人的击杀？  
Marcelo医生太过好奇了，他决心即使是冒险，也要接近这个男人以调查清楚。也许就是这个男人身上有着他想要得到的，关于古神之力的答案，和古神背后所隐藏的更多秘密。Marcelo从一直藏身的高地走了出去，走向Sebastian•Castellanos，装作同样是被拽入此地一无所知的受害者，却不知那双至始至终紧盯着Sebastian的眼睛已经发现了他。

 

Sebastian不禁感到奇怪，关于这个叫做“Leslie”的精神病人。  
第一次见到他的时候，是在梦中的救护车里，这实在令人费解。通常地，梦是人对于醒时所见、所闻的信息再组合，所以按理说完全陌生未知的东西直接出现梦中是不可能的，那么他究竟是何时曾见过Leslie呢？还是说那场救护车的夺命狂飙并不是梦，就像这个世界也不是梦一样？  
Sebastian从第六感中意识到，第二次在那个陷阱前见到Leslie时，这个几乎不会说话的病人是想要提醒他前方有危险。但他却又在Sebastian企图靠近他时，突然变得惊恐，不顾一切地转身逃跑。  
Sebastian不了解精神病患者的想法，但如果从一个正常人的思维去思考，Leslie那盯着他背后，随即猛然转变成恐惧的眼神里，不正是暗示着，Sebastian的背后存在着什么让他害怕不已的东西吗？  
下意识地，Sebastian转头去看，然而那里什么都没有。是那些躲在暗处装死的怪物吗？它已经离开了？虽然这是最容易想到的答案，但Sebastian的内心却在否定它。他有一种不详的预感，即使是无法找到任何东西，他的脑海里却还是出现了一双眼睛，一双从未见过的金色的眼睛，穿越过一切的障碍，看向Sebastian的灵魂。  
谁？  
向来不会疑神疑鬼的Sebastian，难得地第一次频频回首确认。这不仅仅是因为一时浮现的幻觉，还因为他隐约地听到，有人时不时地在他身后耳边说话的低沉嗓音。  
破败的村落，到处是半人高的荒草，Sebastian腰里挂着油灯，撅着屁股在草堆里潜伏。由于担心前方屋内可能隐藏着大量敌人，他将油灯的旋钮拧到了关闭档。但虽是如此，这油灯却与其他的老旧式油灯不同，它并不会完全熄灭，而是留下一个细小如火星的亮点。Sebastian不太明白其中那违背常规的原理，比如不需要火柴或打火石它就会燃起，比如你彻底关闭了油的阀门也不会真的熄灭，甚至比如他在里面的油槽中，都没有看见任何的灯油。不过在这存在怪物的荒诞世界里，一盏不用油的油灯也看起来没有什么特殊之处，至少Sebastian不会纠结于此。  
他慢慢地小心移动着，在看到其中一扇屋门被打开后便立刻停下脚步，隐蔽起来。在高高堆叠起的草垛的掩护下，Sebastian仔细观察着从屋里走出来的老者。这个佝偻着背脊的老人看起来尚是人类，却不断地捂胸咳嗽着，似乎因为疾病或其他原因而承受着极度的痛苦。  
Sebastian站起身来，向老人走去，想要问他村子里到底出了什么状况，为什么村民们会变成活死尸一般的怪物。然而老者并没有理睬他，只是一味地颤颤巍巍地向前走，嘴里隐约嘟囔着“我不行了”。  
下一刻，借着灯塔照来的光芒，Sebastian亲眼目睹了这个老人从一个常人变为怪物的过程。  
血像是泉涌一般，自老者四肢上猛然裂开的伤口中喷溅而出，然后，血线连成了一片，幻化成可怕的带刺铁丝，紧紧地缠上了他的全身，勒紧他的皮肉之中，刺入他的脸颊和大脑，让他看起来血肉模糊。老人没有死亡，而是从喉咙里发出兽类的咆哮，冲着Sebastian飞奔而来。  
经验老道却从不相信那些光怪陆离的神话故事的警官惊呆了，以至于一时无法快速拔出枪套里的手枪，只能通过迂回着点燃草垛来烧死了这个新生的敌人。但即使这样，他的脑中依旧一片茫然，他不知道如何来阻止有更多的怪物诞生，如何拯救那些还是普通人的幸存者，也不知道如何在这中悄无声息的变异中保护自己。他只能相信那味道奇怪的绿色药剂，他觉得它有用，至少是暂时地有用。  
而要想得到心中所有疑问的答案，并成功地离开这个诡异的地方，就必须要前进，要不断地在看似无序的地方搜寻有用的线索，必要的时候，还要相信自己的直觉，这是Sebastian的信念，也是他一贯的行动准则。但同样的，这也是他容易被引诱和利用的弱点。  
当他深入村落的废屋二楼时，Sebastian遇到了自称来寻找自己走失的患者Leslie的Marcelo医生。Sebastian以为自己能在医生那里获得一些关于这里的信息，却被对方用“感觉自己疯了，而Sebastian只是他脑中幻影”的理由搪塞了回去。

而医生也同时在观察着这个拥有唯一的“油灯”的男人，评估着Sebastian可以作为“清道夫”的潜力和他得到这展特别的灯的原因。他故意地将Sebastian引入各种陷阱，又在一边偷偷看着Sebastian是如何游刃有余地脱出。他开始怀疑，感觉有一个他无法看见，无法感知到的“透明人”在这个警官的背后，在给他指引，让他发现别人不能通过的封闭走道上的门，让他获得别人从未得到过的强力武器。  
是谁在帮助Sebastian？Marcelo医生甚至开始怀疑是Leslie。  
虽然目前还没有证据显示，有人能够真正接触到这位持续沉睡着的古神的精神，但在这个世界中可以任意游弋而不为人所知的，不是Leslie那还有谁？  
一瞬间，Marcelo医生想起了另一个名字，一个让他颤栗不已的名字。  
不，不会的。他不可能帮助任何人类，他憎恨所有人，如果他在这里，他一定会杀光所有的潜入者。Marcelo摩挲着双手，本能地否定自己内心的可怕猜测。他连回想起那个神的名字都需要鼓起勇气。  
『现在首要的是找到Leslie，找到Leslie。』Marcelo低声重复着，提醒自己。清道夫的人选已经不是他应该第一时间考虑的了。第一次没有了屏幕的阻隔，而是亲身感受到了这个世界的寒冷、阴暗以及无处不在的恐惧和死亡，这令他几乎快要发疯，他不想成为与周围遍布的僵尸同样的东西，他不想这么快就死。哪怕当初他信誓旦旦地说，可以为研究而献身，可以冒险去尝试禁忌的实验，但这些都只是在危险都只是他遐想出来的基础上。一旦真正地进入怪物遍野的地方，求生便成为了他唯一的本能。  
原本只是窥觑于“苍白之血”可能带来的“不死”，怎料贪欲却带来了更快的死亡，悔意占据了他几乎所有的思考。  
而作为他的实验品，起初只是可有可无的存在，Sebastian的一句话再一次给他带来了生希望。  
『Leslie？啊，那个病人。』警探点了点头，『别担心。刚才我还看见他跑过，应该很快就能追上他。』用提着油灯的左手向前一指，在那晃眼的光芒中，Marcelo医生似乎真的看见了那个苍白的身影。


	3. 古神

Joseph漫步在一个类似临时搭建的考古研究指挥中心里，唯一的照明是从坍塌的天花板空隙中照入的月光。  
从进入这里开始，已经过去了四天了，至少Joseph是这么感觉的。可那挂在天空中的圆月却始终也没有丝毫变化，与其说它是会有阴晴圆缺的月亮，不如说那是挂在高处的一盏巨型仿造月球的灯，那无论在何处、无论在何时观察都一样的圆满造型，是如此地虚假。  
束状漏下的微弱光照中，跟随Joseph的动作纷扬而起的灰尘像极了孤寂的星空，只有看着这样的场景，Joseph才能意识到时间，又或者说是这个世界是在运动着的，而自己并不是一只被包裹在树脂里胡乱遐想的蝉。  
但某些时刻，他却宁可自己是在医院的急救室里做着濒死的噩梦。因为他无法摆脱那个紧随的阴影，它在他的脑中挥舞着利爪不断抓挠，想要让他的理智崩溃，想要劝诱他撕裂别人的喉咙，来换取那散发着甘甜气息的血。头疼，口渴，眩晕，时不时地侵袭着Joseph，令他感觉自己也即将变成那可怕怪物中的一员。  
他需要找到出口离开这里，但他更需要的是先找回他的搭档，他的友人，他莽撞的总是令人操心的Sebastian。  
虽然Joseph曾经看到过Sebastian在走廊中一晃而过，跑入了前方唯一的门里，可当他尾随着进入时，那里却空无一人，甚至那封闭的屋子也突然变成了宽阔的室外。此时，他就开始明白，如果他不能摸清这里变换的规律，如果他不能了解这个世界的原理，光是依靠运气来寻找，恐怕直到他完全崩溃也难以再见到一心所系的人，恐怕当真正相见时自己已经变得无法控制而要去伤害那个人。  
他迫切地需要线索，需要所有疑问的答案。而一个被精心掩藏起来的，堆满了资料的地下研究所资料库则是最好的选择。

抱起一箱被翻阅得最多的书册和资料纸盒，Joseph在天花板的空洞下席地而坐。带着手套的指尖小心翼翼地剥开粘在一起的泛黄书页，很快地，他便沉浸在书中繁复的文字里。那内容像是神话，但那叙述却像是事实。  
所有的记录都指向一个名词——永眠于地下的“古神”。  
Joseph查看的第一份资料，是一份关于工地坍塌后发现地底古代文明遗迹的报告，里面详细描述了事故发生后目击工人的所见所闻，以及法医及警方对于爆炸现场及死亡工人的检验后的结论。所有的字里行间无一不充满了对于爆炸原因的疑问，及对工人几乎被灼烧为灰烬的不解。在作这份报告的人看来，即使是当时存在后来没有检测出的甲烷等气体，由施工导致的火花所引燃，短时间也不可能造成如此高的温度，可以将尸完全燃烧殆尽。  
“看到了不灭的鬼火”是目击者供述部分中最常见的内容，其次是对于文明遗迹的一些猜测，比如不少工人认为这是古代神殿，也有数个上了年纪的工人坚持是当地传说中“众神沉睡”的地方。他们浑身颤抖，惊恐不已，大叫着“不能靠近”、“不可惊扰了神的睡眠”等话语。  
在这份报告被提交之后，这个工地就被关闭。随后的一年时间里，陆续有各处的专家，包括考古、人类学、生物学等各种专科的顶尖人物被招致此处，进行遗迹的研究。  
具后面的资料显示，一开始的遗迹发掘只是在坍塌出的部分进行，目的是抢救文物。可后来，勘探队开始沿着爆炸形成的缝隙挖掘更深处，而这个项目却怪异地不是由任何文物机构支持，而是由一个著名大学建立的一流神经研究中心“莫比斯”所资助的。Joseph皱起了眉头，将这个动机和目的皆不明的研究机构写入了他的记录册中。  
下一刻，一张因为翻阅不慎而掉落在地的工地事故伤员医疗救治病程录吸引了Joseph的全部注意。那薄薄的几页纸被回形针固定在一起，里面全是一些体检报告和实验室检测结果，贴在最前面的，是一枚白发青年的照片。  
这位病患标注的姓名是Leslie Withers，身高5呎8吋，体重112磅，全身皮肤外观苍白呈贫血貌，发丝灰白色，虹膜为深褐色，却未见正常的瞳孔结构。体表没有明显的外伤，但送医时神志不清，对声音、接触和光线均无反应，急救人员初步判断可能是脑部震荡损伤，不排除内脏出血可能。但怪异的是，后面所有的记录都是空白的，CT和磁共振报告单、血液学检测、其他体液检测、活检组织病理报告，全部是有清单但无结果，就像是数据被人为删除了似的。  
Joseph的眉头皱得越发紧了，他看出了其中的异常，却无法掌握到问题的重点所在。他胡乱地快速在盒子里翻倒了一遍，终于从角落被塞得皱成一团的原始数据打印资料中摸出一个小本子。而封皮上的压印警徽标志，和第一页的所属人名字——“Myra”让他大感兴趣。  
Sebastian一直认为他失踪的妻子是“被害”了，但Joseph却有不同的看法。种种现场迹象反应，她是自己收拾了重要的调查资料，并把其他无关且无用的东西弄乱造成假象之后，避开了所有摄像探头，悄悄离开的。至于她是出于本人的意愿，还是受到了胁迫，目前还无法得知。  
就Joseph看来，在Myra警官深入了那个失踪案的调查之后，便对先前他看到的那个工地事故及其后续非常在意，但当他人无论是上级警司还是她的丈夫问起时，她却闪烁其辞，刻意地避开了透露她调查看似无关案件背后的目的。  
到了她失踪前的一个月，可以说大家都认为她是彻底地被调查搞得有点精神错乱。连一向维护着她的Sebastian也说了希望她停止工作休息一段时间的话。但她还是一意孤行，甚至擅自行动，并掐断了与后援小队的无线电联系。Sebastian痛苦地数落着她鲁莽。可作为局外人而看得一清二楚的Joseph，却觉得作为警局里富有经验且向来冷静的人，Myra在整个调查中其实并不莽撞，甚至可以说是心思缜密，只是她在刻意地伪装，想要避开所有人的目光。对于她是否还或者，到底打算做些什么，现在的Joseph似乎有了点新的想法。  
“卧底或者背叛。”这就是Joseph对于Myra•Castellanos作出的结论。但无论答案是什么他都不会告诉Sebastian。让他担心或者令他痛苦，皆不是Joseph所希望的，于公于私都不是。

 

就像是俗话说的“叶公好龙”，一心想要与古神对话的Marcelo医生，在真的看见他期待着的神的精神体就在面前时，恐惧又占了上风。  
他害怕死亡，不管是疯狂而死，还是被神火烧死。如果失去了从古神那里寻找到摆脱变异方法的机会，他很快就会成为怪物中的一员；但如果激怒了古神，他立刻就会变成灰烬或者碎片。哪种死法更可怕，他难以从中抉择。  
而那位令他惊奇的警官的高呼再一次打破了他纠结的思维。他抬起头时，便看见Sebastian已经大胆地抓住了伪装成人形的古神的胳膊。  
『嘿，嘿！别紧张！我们是来帮助你的，我们会保护你的安全。』什么都不知道的Sebastian，像是对待一个受惊的目击证人那样，将Leslie堵在了墙壁的角落里，出声安慰他，企图让他放松下来，放弃逃跑。  
仿佛是得到了某种证明，Marcelo医生也放大了胆子，他压抑着颤抖的本能，假装是一位想要寻回病人的合格医生，配合着警官的话语，冲上前去把“神”抓在了臂弯里。  
他的心脏的狂鼓，记忆中所有关于这位古神的点滴全部犹如走马灯般在他的眼前回播。  
他还清晰地记得，当他隔着屏幕，看见CT全身断层图像时那头皮发麻的感觉。内脏畸形、移位，不，那如果还算是内脏的话。其实那根本就是不知道什么的一团血肉塞在人形的躯壳里，好比是疯子的尸体艺术。  
那人为什么还活着？这是当时Marcelo医生脑中唯一的意识。  
然后，他经由上级研究负责人的手，看到了一段事发时由另一位受害者拍下的录像。在那短短的二十分种里，记录的是骇人听闻、颠覆常识的东西。  
那时候，投影仪高速运转着，摇晃闪烁的画面在白色墙面上显得阴森至极。哪怕在场常观看的人都是坚定的医学科学家，也全部被那红外摄影中拍到的画面所惊惧。  
充满了灰尘的宽阔地下洞穴内，各种石料雕刻而成的立柱和墙面装饰狰狞恐怖，而镜头前方墙壁上的巨大裂隙后，隐约可以辨认出一口巨大的类似石棺的东西，而墙壁之后深处可能存在着更多。拍摄者在与同行人不断地叨念着，他们提到了浮雕里带有克苏鲁传说的特征，并且不断地将镜头摇向那些诡异的象形文字。  
『快看那没盖子的棺材，里面好像有什么东西在动！』一个同行者突然大叫起来。  
随即地，镜头画面慢慢被拉近了。而出现在那石棺中的是一堆像是触手和肉块混杂在一起的玩意儿，但更可怕的是，它无需地蠕动着似乎是刚从沉眠中醒来。  
『噢，上帝啊，NO！NO!』可以听到当时所有人的尖叫，而伴随着那叫声，画面晃动得更加厉害。  
『眼睛！那是它的眼睛吗？它好像在看我们！』  
在剧烈摇摆的影像中央，缝隙里一只巨大的足足有篮球大小的眼珠颤动着。仔细观察，还能发现那虹膜中央没有一般生物所有的瞳孔，取而代之的是一圈风琴式的自动开合的黑色缝隙。那怪异生物的触手快速地抬起，插入墙壁的缝隙。在压力的撕裂下，墙崩塌出一个大洞，而石棺中一个看似杯子形状的物品在这种动作下，被挤压着摔了出去，掉在了洞口。  
『火！快跑！有火！』摄像机在惊慌中被摔落在地，翻滚又稳定后所拍摄到的画面中，火焰已经遍布了整个洞穴，哀嚎遍地。  
Marcelo医生还记得，当影像被播放到这里的时候，负责人给出了一个下面才是重点的手势。于是他目不转睛地盯着投影墙面，看着那团苍白的触手肉团从棺椁中爬出，在剩余的受害者碎肢前徘徊。然后，它各部分的组织都开始不断地扭动，接着慢慢地蜷缩起来，形成一个人类的形状，长出瘦弱的四肢，白色的头发，苍白的面部。它模拟了受害者中的一人，那个来自地质部门的新人研究员，一个白化病人的外貌。而这个人就是25岁的Leslie Withers。  
『那是什么东西？』因为不可置信的惊讶和无法压抑的恐惧，当时早已变了调的询问至今还在Marcelo医生的记忆深处响起。  
『你，你们全体团队的任务就是搞清楚它是什么，它有什么可以利用的。』负责人丢下了一个超级难题，却也是另所有科学家振奋的难题。  
『史学研究所的人都说它是一种比人类高阶得多的生物，他们称之为“古神”。』那个领头人挥舞着一叠资料，『据过去古文献解读中提及的部分，所谓的克苏鲁神话就是对于“古神”传说的一个分支，据说那些听起来虚幻的假说中有一些的确是真实的，比如这种种族的长命，又比如说当它们死亡时能够长久地保留它们的精神，甚至创造出一个精神体汇聚的空间也不是完全不可能。而你们需要去调查其中能为我们所用的任何细节。』  
于是他们，应该是整个“莫比斯”和旗下的两个研究中心都开始了高速运转，将这名伪装成幸存者的异类弄到手，并修改了一切可能被怀疑的记录，消除掉一切存在的障碍。“莫比斯”的秘密安保部门杀了不少的人，也贿赂了一些同意合作的高官，同时也有个别的“障碍”——几个生物学领域的专家和一名警官，在获知了“古神”以及从它体内获取的“苍白之血”的秘密之后，倒戈加入了他们。  
所有人的目的只有一个，想要得到“治愈疾病”和“长久活下去”，甚至是“起死回生”的奇迹。  
但天下永远没有白吃的午餐，也没有不需要代价的奇迹。享受着苍白之血带来的治愈，却在这一刻也被苍白之血所诅咒，致死也无法摆脱，将堕入对于血的不断渴求之中。为了对付这种情况，“莫比斯”的研究员们想尽了一切的方法，不择手段，甚至连他们原本敬畏的其他古神也可以利用，可以设下陷阱困住已经超脱出肉体的古神的精神，折磨它们，妄图得到停止恶化的方法。  
那个近似蜘蛛模样的古神，被火焰灼烧时的尖叫声，以及它的同族手足为救它同样被火所重伤那愤怒、憎恨的表情，全部都历历在目。让Marcelo医生在每一个噩梦中回想起来，甚至让他失去了安眠药的庇佑就无法入眠。他有预感，总有一天在睡梦中，他会遭遇那位有着金色眼睛的古神，然后被凶狠地报复。  
然而这一天，已经来临了。  
当他还抓住Leslie不放的时候，却诧异于Sebastian说到一半却突然停下的话语，好奇心令他太起头。然后……他看到了Sebastian正面对的人。不，那其实并不是“人”。  
虽然模仿了人类的外貌，但却无法隐藏那曾经被灼伤的痕迹。  
而Sebastian正一脸迷茫地，向着那个正对他招手的兜帽男人走去。  
『噢，老天。别跟过去！』Marcelo医生大喊。  
可那个固执的警官却不听他的劝告，质问着『你到底是谁？』，一边向那个最可怕、最有心机的古神所在的地方前进。一瞬间，便消失在了Marcelo医生的视野里。

 

Sebastian盯视着那个幽灵一样突然出现在面前的男人。  
『Come with me, Seb.』男人的嗓音与曾在他背后耳边低喃的人完全一致。  
Leslie在恐惧地大叫，他无法正确地用语言表达自己的想法，只能一味地重复别人的词句，显得与其他正常人格格不入，如此无奈与可怜。就像是一只因为迟钝而掉队的大雁，孤单而追寻不到同伴的方向，却只能凄凉地鸣叫着，希望有伙伴找到他。但无论等待多久都不会再看到同伴的身影，他知道自己被抛下了。那绝望的呼叫就是他的哭泣声。  
Sebastian不知道是应该凭借着第六感绝不放过任何线索，选择走向那个明显隐藏着秘密的兜帽男，看看他到底是什么身份，有什么目的；或者应该是顺着内心的同情，选择留下来一同保护那个可怜的病人？他犹豫了，在突然变长的走廊中间，频频地向两端回首。  
但这显然不是那个神秘“幽灵”所希望的，他危险地眯起眼睛，越过Sebastian的肩膀，瞪视着他身后的两人。医生随即恐惧得连连倒退，而Leslie则是蹲了下来抱着头缩成一团。  
Sebastian皱起了眉头，从来不惧威胁的他显得有点愤怒，他迈开步子，冲向那个恐吓别人的家伙，毫不顾忌对方可能真的是一个非常危险的家伙。『喂！你到底是谁？』他紧握着手枪，迎着那股可怕的威压，往墙壁不断滴落红色血迹的那端走去。  
『Rvik.』兜帽男勾起嘴角，露出满意的笑容。  
就像是猛然打开了闸门，血浪从尽头向Sebastian扑面而来。『Fuck！』他大骂着，被淹了个没顶。下一刻，他奋力浮上水面，看见的却不是原先的长廊，而是先前梦中所见的充满尸体的血池。  
充满腥味的红色液体顺着发丝滑落，流过脸颊渗进嘴里。顾不上呕吐，Sebastian快速用湿透的袖子摸掉额头和眼睑上的血水，以免被遮挡了视线而遭到突袭。在这个世界，随时都充满危险，绝不可以掉以轻心。恶心和肮脏早就不是他会考虑的东西。  
面对紧接着他爬出血池的十数个变异尸怪，和之后源源不断出现的怪物，Sebastian在算不上宽敞的空间里与它们来回周旋，巧妙地利用周围的地形和机关陷阱干掉了一半的敌人，剩下的也在被枪击放倒之后被火柴点燃。当这场恶战终于结束之后，那些敌人倒下的位置出现了大小不等的由绿色凝胶状液体组成的小水洼。  
『收集起来，你会用得上。』一个提醒之间乍现在Sebastian的脑海里，恰似有人通过精神直接与他的脑子在对话。  
『这……地板上的，不会混着都是灰尘和垃圾吗？』作出一个嫌弃的表情，Sebastian蹲下身弓着背，用手捧着把这些绿色半流质捞起来。令人惊奇的是，这些东西就像是有意识一般，自己汇聚在一起，蠕动到他手掌的凹陷里，不带一星半点的杂质，完全地清澈透明。  
『Shit！这是我喝下去的那个药？』Sebastian感觉到胃酸正挤压着他的喉头，『这他妈不是尸水吧！』他总算开始怀疑起来。  
脑中的声音呵呵地笑出了声，仿佛在嘲笑Sebastian的愚钝，又或者是单纯地被他一副欲意呕吐的样子逗乐了。『那是所有人在进入这里之前接受治疗所用的药剂，但这点远远不够。如果不继续治疗或者被击败都会死在这里，而当你彻底消失时，这些药剂就会重新回归原位，可以为其他人继续所用。所以不要浪费，就当是给作为猎杀者的你成功的奖励吧。』脑海里的话语声好意地说明着，但Sebastian却抹不去对于这个提示者的遐想——那个阴谋策划着什么的兜帽男人。虽然无凭无据，可Sebastian就是有这样的感觉。  
『现在你最好把这些药剂全部用掉。接下来的战斗，敌人可不是前面那些蝼蚁。离开这里以后，你将面对的不仅是更强的渴血者，还会有古神。逃跑、迂回，最后战胜他们。狩猎古神，尝试杀死他们，你才能活下去。』虽然没有声音，那提示依旧清晰。  
Sebastian注意到，这提示说到了“古神”，这个他在梦境的医院中，瞥见过资料上反复写着的名词。『32号、44号、81号的治愈，是古神之血的恩赐。』正经的医疗文书上竟然写着只有宗教宣传才会提及的句子。  
古神之血是什么？是某种治疗药物的代号名？  
一个类似的名字从记忆中跃然而出。『来点“苍白之血”吧，你会感觉好很多。』那低笑着说话的嗓音听起来就像是Marcelo医生。  
是谁造就了一切的事端？是谁最可疑，可能是罪魁祸首？是Marcelo医生，还是那个叫Ruvik的兜帽男？  
Sebastian谁也不信，他要自己寻找答案。然后把那些该死的怪物打得满地找牙、屁滚尿流，他才不管那是什么渴血者，还是什么狗屁的古神。只要是活着的东西都有弱点，而他一定会找到，并击败它们。  
他踏着满地的尸体，走往废旧医院的深处。

 

Joseph感觉到一阵眩晕袭来，眼前的文字全部变得扭曲而模糊，视野中遍布着迷雾状的红色。口渴、呼吸沉重，甚至是暴力的冲动全部一起涌了上来，伴随着尖锐的嚣叫声，这种欲望变得越来越无法抗拒。就像是一片深渊，在向着站立在悬崖之边的他不断招手。  
不，不行。Joseph捂住头，痛苦地在地上翻滚。他要坚持，坚持下去。他对自己说，『我不是一个人，还有Sebastian在这里，所以我绝对不能放弃，不能。』  
过了十来分钟，变异的疼痛逐渐消散下去，Joseph又清醒起来。他咬了咬牙，把那本写着关于用“停止时间”，来阻止、至少是延缓变异的快速播散的书揣进了口袋。  
难以想象，一批在科学领域中位居首位的专家，却试图通过某些类似“宗教”的方式，想要把时间冻结，以此来解决问题。时间真的可以停止吗？这只是科幻或者玄幻作品中存在的臆想。然而这个世界中那一成不变的天空，难道不是“时间被停止”了的体现吗？  
Joseph站在月光之下，仰望着从不会闪耀，且固定位置的星空，想着那本书的最后，那用红色记号笔写下的潦草大字——“成功了，我们成功了！”落笔人那狂然的兴奋从颤抖的笔迹和重重的拖尾划线里喷薄而出。而在写在书皮封底白壳面上的字句，又则彻底地把之前那种欣然打落地狱。“古神不会放我们，因为我们将她囚禁在那处。她在剧烈挣扎，而她的同伴也已经快要找到那里。但我们不能释放她，无论如何，我们面前的都只有死路。”  
随意地翻开这本书，里面大多的页面都被凌乱的涂鸦所毁。那些像是疯子的杰作里，只有两个主体，一个是火焰，一个是长着蜘蛛身体的长发女人。  
Joseph想起了那些神话传说。在人类出现之前就降落在地球的古老种族，相貌与人类完全不同，它们有的长着长长的触手更像是海洋中的章鱼，而有的则是长着昆虫一般的节肢。它们体形巨大，行动迅速，并且拥有高度的智慧和人类无法想象的力量。偶尔地，为了与人类交流，它们中的个别，也会伪装成人类的样子。它们就像是变色龙，或者说是变形怪更贴切，当它们观察人类的时候，就能慢慢变成那人的样子。  
这就是封底上所说的“古神”？ Joseph紧握成拳头的手颤抖起来。他不能想象与这样的东西战斗会是什么样的场景，但如果必须这么做，为了救出Sebastian必须这么做的话，他也不会退却。他，绝对不会像Myra那样，丢下Sebastian一个人。  
他需要更强力的武器。  
用小刀刺入一个还在熟睡的变异者的脑后，接着，Joseph拿走了它压在右臂下的斧头。

 

在看见她之前，Sebastian从来没有想象过这样一个怪物，一个能反复从死亡的变异体中剥壳而出，像是蜘蛛一样拥有数条手足，却长着一张女子脸孔的怪物。在火焰的攻击下，她面容扭曲，发出凄惨的哀鸣，她似乎能够感觉到疼痛，能够表现出悲哀，与那些普通的只知道“进食”的活死尸完全不同。  
然而，她很强，非常强，Sebastian与其怜悯这样一个可怜的、愤怒的，在怪物躯壳中包裹着人的灵魂的家伙，还不如可怜一下差点被她一巴掌拍死的自己。  
她的每一条节肢的末端都长着一只指甲锋利的巨手，她的速度和力量都非人类可比，哪怕是一流的运动员恐怕也及不上她的一半。她即使是带着伤，只要稍微获得一线近身的机会，都能把猎物刹那间掀翻在地。Sebastian在逃跑时贪快，选择了从横倒在路中央的尸体上跨过去，而不是绕路，于是立刻就被从尸体里钻出的“蜘蛛女”抓住了脚踝。  
惊恐中，他发现自己被按了个结实，连蹬腿都做不到。而那女怪把他轻轻一扯就彻底地仰面躺在了地上。Sebastian只能徒劳地扭动着手腕，等待着她慢慢地爬到他的身上，举起她锋利的爪子。  
Sebastian以为自己死定了，但那个脑子里的声音又及时恰好地救了他一命。那声音说，『火把！』  
偏转头，他发现就在非常近的距离里，那个死去的变异体掉落了一个依旧在熊熊燃烧的火炬。  
『Oh,God！』他在心里喊了一句。一边努力地用凶狠目光瞪视着蜘蛛女，像是他才是那个掌握战斗优势的人，一边用力移动手腕去够那个火炬。  
那女怪一定是有着自己的智慧和理智，也许对面前的猎物还带着十分的好奇，她的动作停了下来，并保持着与猎物间半臂的距离。她裂开嘴，喉咙里发出咕咕的叫声，而她长长的头发披散着，更加令人恐惧。  
也许是命不该绝，又可能是那蜘蛛女并没有立刻杀死他的意思。Sebastian经过了好一翻的挣扎，终于获得了火把，并靠着挥舞它，最终吓退了女怪。  
喘息着，他躲进了金属的带锁的门里，前方是一道漫长的、通向地底更深处的镂空铁梯。得救了吗？Sebastian顾不上重新装填好弹药，直径弯下腰用力呼吸。刚才的一战几近耗尽了他所有的力气，他需要休息。然而敌人显然更懂得如何乘着他疲惫侵入。  
当Sebastian踏上通向下方的楼梯，到达第三个转弯口时，那个带着兜帽的男人闪现在下方不远处，并带着悠然自得的神情向他走来。  
Sebastian举起枪，并快速地将子弹上膛，然后扣响了扳机。子弹从那个男人的衣摆穿过，就像刀刃刺入了水中倒影里，没有造成任何的破坏，只有轻微的光影晃动而已。  
『Seb……』那人勾起嘴角，对他微笑，而那声呼唤自来熟得仿佛是多年的亲密伙伴。『Why don’t you shoot at my head? Just a mistake or do not want to kill me?』  
Sebastian僵持住了，他的本意是试探，试探所谓的Ruvik究竟是确有其人，还是仅仅是自己的一个幻觉；试探如果自己向他攻击，这个看起来一边在帮助自己又一边在算计自己的家伙，会是什么反应，暴跳如雷，还是一脸震惊？但他全部都错了，对方只是在尽情享受着一场玩乐而已，无论是提示他，还是威胁他，是协助他击退蜘蛛女，还是让他掉进丧尸大血池里。  
『你是在猜我的目的？』那个如同恶灵一般，可以无视子弹的家伙终于停下了。而Sebastian也已经逃到了楼梯的最顶端，无路可退。  
『All I want is just you.』  
纵使自称叫做Ruvik的恶鬼又或是古神，再次化作红色的雾气消失，那余音未散的低沉话语加上呵呵的轻笑，依旧令人毛骨悚然。他留下的那句目的不明的暧昧话语，让人想到的绝对不是告白，而是巨蟒虎视眈眈地瞄准了搬仓鼠。  
感觉到恰如冰凉的水珠突然掉落在颈后，然后顺着脊背滑了下去，即使是一向勇猛的Sebastian也禁不住地抖了抖。恐惧升腾了起来，而独自一人在废弃医院中徘徊的孤寂，越发加重了这种无助感和绝望。  
Joseph怎么样了？Kidman呢？他焦虑起来。同伴，他需要同伴，他也需要知道同伴是否安全，那是他作为警队队长的责任，也是他作为Joseph的友人，Kidman的导师所必须要做的，将他们平安地带离险境，带回出发的警局，带回他们的亲友的身边。  
鼓起勇气，重新跨出向下楼梯的第一阶。下一瞬，金属扭曲和脱落的声音却从脚底下传来。整个阶梯都在坍塌，从下方的末端开始，随着轰鸣一层层减少，恰似被推到的积木一般。Sebastian转身再次冲向顶端的门，可留给他的只有牢固的门锁，和随即而来的坠落深渊。  
慌乱地不停挥舞双手，蹬着双腿，Sebastian像在空气中游泳似的拼命挣扎，他不想就这样在地面上摔成肉泥。他的身体擦着垂直的墙壁，然后又横趴着继续下落，即使努力甩开腿想要在墙面上奔跑也只是白费力气。直到……天旋地转。  
Sebastian不知道是否是空间翻转了九十度，原本垂直的墙变成了地，还是发生了其他的事，他虽然依旧重重地扑倒在地上，但却没有受什么严重的创伤，顶多是接触地面的四肢关节和屁股有点儿疼。  
彻底松了一口气的Sebastian开始重新在这块新到的地方晃悠。这里显然是医院的上层，分割成了许多的集体病房，里面病床、输液架和托盘车应有尽有。当然更多的是能够隐形的敌人。他们就像是某种恐怖故事里的鬼魂，平时你看不见他们，可他们却能随意地碰触和操纵物品，甚至袭击人。有的时候，当他们向你扑来时，你能够看见他们的身影，但那也只是一刹那的事，如果你没能及时作出反应，迎接你的将是死亡。  
可Sebastian不愧是经验老道的刑警，依靠着细致的观察，配合闪光箭恰到好处的作用，同样也能让这些家伙无处遁形。当消灭完那处的所有这类怪物后，他以为自己已经看过所有诡异、可怖、令人难以想象的敌人了，但这其实远远不够。他还尚未了解到这个世界，以及整个事件始末的由来，未了解到导致了这一切的阴谋者的目的，一点皮毛也没有。  
当他打开又一扇门的时候，他终于在一间四壁有着奇怪窥视孔的屋子里，看到了实验室，这家名叫“灯塔精神病院”，其实是由神经精神研究中心管理并掌控的，秘密进行人体实验的地方。四周墙面和地面贴满瓷砖的设计，似乎就是为了在溅满血液后方便清洗，而安放在解剖台上被捆扎结实的尸袋里，还有什么仍在蠕动。让人难以不去遐想，那些实验有多么可怕和泯灭人性。  
提着油灯，Sebastian仔细查看着白板上涂画的各种神经图谱，虽然他不懂医学，但他知道里面蕴藏的还有启动解剖台前机关的信息。小心地按下其中一个图案与白板上一样的按钮，下一刻，数百根尖刺从解剖台下伸出，刺穿了尸袋。大量的鲜血从里面溢出，在地面上画出一道指引的血迹。接着，下一个房间亦是如此。  
Sebastian早已察觉到这并不是现实，但他也意识到这些同时也影射着现实世界中的某一部分——灯塔精神病院、实验、被杀害的实验体以及血，大量的血。这个研究所就好像一个吸血鬼，不断地吸食着牺牲者的血，永远也不够。  
我们是成为了又一个实验体吗？我们是否也像这样躺在某处流着血，而大脑却受控做着荒诞的梦？Sebastian升起了一线怀疑，但又很快否定了自己的想法，这绝对不是单纯的梦，一个人的梦是绝对不会出现他所不知道、未见过、未听闻的东西的。至于自己究竟是怎么了，他需要更多的线索才能判断，所以他要继续走下去。

 

Joseph只身跳入了冰冷的河水里，湿透了的感觉异常沉重，就好像水底有千万只手将他拽入湖心。他原本想要拼尽全力脱离、爬向岸边，但湖底传来的Sebastian的声音却让他犹豫了。即使是死前的幻觉，见到他远比活下去更重要吗？也许是这样的。  
在死亡的边缘挣扎太久了，思念渐渐地像是菟丝子的藤，紧紧地缠绕在心间，是被敌人杀死，还是被无法表达的爱恋勒死，也许是后者更能接受一点。Joseph放松了身体，保持着清醒的意识沉入水底。他看到他想要见的人越来越近了，近到伸手似乎就能够到对方的脸。  
Joseph张开嘴，想要叫他的名字。然而水没有像是预料之中那样灌进口中，被吸入肺部的却是让生命力回复的空气。  
『Joseph！』  
随着叫喊声，Joseph感觉自己被倾倒过来，侧躺在地面上。而那些湖水变成了地面上流淌的一滩小水塘。  
『Seb?』Joseph想要发声，可从喉咙里冲出的只是一连串咳嗽而已。紧接着，头疼和耳鸣也跟随而来，让他没有办法好好地站起来。  
『Thanks god. You are OK.』熟悉搭档的嗓音在耳边说着，并扶着他的肩膀，让Joseph能靠在他肩膀上好维持重心。  
『是你带我到达这里的？』Joseph想起了到达湖底时的那股拉力，就像是Sebastian扯着他的手臂，让他穿越过一道无形的门，来到这里。他感觉到，在这个原本只会自己独自一人的世界里，突然出现的Sebastian有着与众不同的力量，可Joseph却并不害怕他，甚至不会怀疑他。  
可是Sebastian面对Joseph的提问，却显得一脸茫然，他似乎还没有察觉自己的特别，无论是在杀敌方面，还是在Joseph的心里。『我们得尽快离开这里。』他只是带着担忧的眼神催促着。  
『你能自己走吗？』他问。Joseph脸色苍白地点了点头。  
Sebastian没有勉强他立刻起身，还是把他环在怀里休息了一会儿。体温隔着衬衣传了过去，让Joseph感受到了久违的暖意，他甚至可以听到自己鼓动的心跳声。『太好了，只要找到你，Seb，对我来说一切就都会好起来的。』他在心底说。  
哪怕是被强行注入的“苍白之血”正在体内疯狂骚动着，哪怕是看着自己的手臂上突然变得溃烂，哪怕头颅里像是无数根针在刺入，有个声音在叫嚣着要撕裂别人，而喉咙在呼喊着想要更多的鲜血，他都能坚持下来，让自己熬过痛苦，让自己变回那个冷静、正常、理智的Joseph。  
Sebastian需要他，这个想法就像是一剂镇静药，虽然不能彻底治愈，却可以让他长久地活下去。


	4. 莫比斯

Marcelo医生进入系统已经很久了，久到“莫比斯”准备放弃他，另谋新人。也可能一开始，“莫比斯”就打算抛弃他了，毕竟他受“苍白之血”的影响太久了，已经变得相当不稳定，变成一具活死尸只是迟早的事。而“莫比斯”并不认为为了给他争取更多的时间，而给予他更多的“血”来维持“人性”，是一件划算的买卖。  
他的价值已经被榨干了，他已经不可能获取更多的研究成果。既然如此，那他就只是一个等待进入垃圾处理场的废物罢了，就像STEM系统的设计者那样。任何为了废物而浪费神血的行为都是不能被认可的。“莫比斯”向“清扫者”下达了扫除系统中一切入侵人类意识的命令，现在只要派遣新的探员带回代号“Leslie”的沉睡古神的意识，就算大功告成。  
至于最适合寻回Leslie的人选，莫过于在警署中混得不错的Kidman。她精通隐蔽和搜索，同时她也没有任何亲人和朋友，就算失败，她的死亡也不会掀起任何波澜，只会被认作是警方团队行动失败的遇难而已。于是，他们召回了Kidman。  
可他们同样算错了。  
Kidman纵使有千般的便利，但她绝对不是一个可以轻易控制的人。她的忠诚是驻扎在对方没有任何欺瞒的基础之上，而且她对于“自我”的考虑远比忠诚或者“科学的献身精神”要多得多。她只是一个有着坎坷经历的人，除此之外，她不过是一个普通的有点儿自私的精明女子。  
不像是Myra，为了女儿她可以做任何事。也不像是Ruben Victoriano，为了救活在火灾中死去的胞姐，哪怕知道Marcelo医生想要借上层之手除掉他，将成果据为己有，也还是坚持没有逃跑，而是要完成整个STEM系统的制造。他们也许是认为，有了系统，有了“苍白之血”，总有一天这个研究能够带回他们所爱的人。  
然而真的是这样吗？被闯入而打扰了安眠的古神们并不这么想。他们也各怀目的，有的希望能找到同伴而暂时地放任了人类，有的想要宁静而憎恶人类，有的希望增加同伴而旁观着，有的只是为了无聊而寻找有趣的事物。他们都在那个世界里盘踞着，而STEM系统并不是创造了一个精神世界，只是打开了那个世界通向外间的一扇门，然后把如同魔物的古神都从无趣而视野狭隘的自我空间里释放了出来，同时也把自己变成了魔物。  
渴望原本就无法做到的事，需要付出的代价是巨大的。可很多人却偏偏无视了这一点，他们以为自己能够支付得起，却不知道也许支付了一切，也未必能得到他们想要得到的东西。

进入STEM系统前，Kidman就已经开始产生了一些小的怀疑和不信任。她知道“苍白之血”，也了解了它的副作用。那是当然的。就算她是一名暗线，本身的立场并不在警方，可当她亲眼看到自己曾经的导师和搭档，还有很多其他的实验者被如何对待，又最终变成了什么样子，怎么可能不去探寻这背后的奥秘？  
“莫比斯”的联络员说，只要搭配新研制的药剂，短时间内摄入少量的“苍白之血”以便将意识导入系统是安全的。Kidman很怀疑他所说的到底有几分真实。然而她也知道，只要踏进了这里，拒绝任务的方法就只有死亡一途。她只能寄望于那个副作用不会那么快产生，至少在她从系统中带回那个他们要找的人之前，他们不会让她崩坏而死。而她必须把握好这个机会，找到出路，无论是从系统和药物副作用中摆脱的方法，还是彻底脱离莫比斯的方法。  
她静静地坐在治疗椅上，听着联络员催眠一般的忠诚说教，感受着冰冷的泛着微绿的药剂被缓缓输入血管。  
慢慢地，Kidman失去了意识。在被诱导进入那个指定世界的过程中，她做了一个梦，一个坐着救护车飞驰，最后翻车坠落悬崖的噩梦。当她爬出着火的救护车后车厢时，她好奇这怪异的画面究竟是谁灌输到她脑中的，她甚至从来不知道救护车里面的构造。  
这就是STEM系统启动的影响吗？还是她正看着谁的梦呢？  
茫然地在密林中奔跑，每一线树影就好像一个敌人，挑动着Kidman紧张的神经，让她感觉在这里多呆一秒都可能会惊恐到发疯。  
然后，一个声音在叫着“安静下来，Leslie！”  
这个被提及的名字与她接受的指令重合了。在一阵猛然而来的眩晕之后，Kidman醒了过来，在系统所打开的精神世界里。  
聆听过研究人员的描述，与亲眼所见的震惊完全不能比。这世界是地狱，是不折不扣的修罗场，是没有真正来过这里的人怎么都无法想象的地方，而一旦你来了，要躲避开那无数双怪物的眼睛同时寻找你需要的东西，简直是不可能做到的任务。  
Kidman开始想念同伴，不是莫比斯里的其他探员，那些只能称为“同谋”罢了，而是一直一起行动的Sebastian和Joseph。但真正面对他们的话，她又深觉心里有愧，想要躲藏起来。  
她开始后悔了，后悔冒险进入系统，后悔成为莫比斯的暗探，后悔成为一个永远无法说实话的人。她感觉自己掉入了一个深坑，一个陷阱，而她竭尽全力也依旧不能从里面逃脱。  
而她也的确掉入了陷阱，一个不断蓄水的箱子。透过那打不破的钢化玻璃的四壁，她看到了正在与丧尸怪物激战的两人。『救命！』她在水中高声叫喊，不停地拍打水箱壁。但有谁会来帮助她呢？在接连不断涌出的敌人面前，Sebastian和Joseph都自顾不暇，如何才能想办法救她？  
绝望随着升高的水线涨满开来，盖过了对死亡的恐惧。Kidman甚至在想，只要能从这个荒诞的地方出去，逃回到现实，哪怕下一刻就被莫比斯雇佣的保安官杀死也无所谓。  
她被一阵白光所包围，就好像被追逐她多时的探照灯怪物凝视着，无处藏身，连内心中埋得最深的黑暗也被窥探了。而那个被光芒挤压得已经几乎看不到的黑色人影，那个不断命令着她的人却还在絮絮叨叨着“忠诚”和“带回Leslie”。『他是我们最重要的东西！』黑影重复道。  
Kidman不明白，有什么比生命更重要吗？“苍白之血”所带来的“治愈”和“长生”都是虚伪的，一旦停止用药就是死路一条，那还叫“长生”吗？那根本就是速死。而现在他们却要她用生命换取一个微不足道的病人的意识醒来，只是因为他可能进一步推动研究。  
所谓“升华人类”的研究真有那么重要？在Kidman看来，与其进行自己找死的研究，对于那些专家教授来说，什么都不干，凭着现在的地位混吃等老死明明更好。连一直都活得不怎么样的她来选择，也一定是想要苟且地活着老去。想要成为神，想要脱离肉体的死亡而永生，这简直是野心家也会嘲笑的空想，而建立了莫比斯的他们却偏偏对这一妄想投入了太多，太多别人的生命。  
然而此刻，垂死挣扎的她却比那些无端做些自寻死路研究的家伙更短命。就在这里结束了吗？上身到颈部的水，已经几乎压抑了她的肺的扩张，而再过不多久，那里就将也充满水，她就会像研究所里最不缺乏的人体标本一样，在玻璃罐子里沉沉浮浮。  
因为缺氧，Kidman的脑海里惊恐的思维纠结成一团，而眼前已经几乎一片黑暗。直到她被水压推着，砸在了地面上。耳朵里嗡嗡的共鸣声之外，她听到的是Joseph对她的疑问。  
『他们为什么没有之间杀死她，而只是把她放在水箱里？』Joseph的声音似乎是在向他的搭档提问，但Kidman知道，他其实是在提醒Sebastian她不可信任。可她打算假装没有听见任何事而先与两人同行，再寻找合适的时机脱身。  
而突然凭空出现在地面的火线让所有的计划都落了空，Kidman与站得更靠近她的Joseph一起，跟随碎裂的地板掉了下去。Sebastian又成了孤身一人。

对于两人的担心，以及对于独自太久的恐惧，让Sebastian选择毫不犹豫地从那个破裂的巨大窟窿里跳下去，而不是寻找向下到达地下室的楼梯。肮脏的下水道积水溅了起来，在打湿的裤腿处化作丝丝的凉意。  
Sebastian不断奔跑着，喊着两人的名字。在不远处寻找出路的Kidman全都听在耳中。不知是出于作为一个背叛者的不安，还是出于一个女人的妒忌，她对Sebastian先叫了Joseph的名字，而不是她的，百般在意。  
她当然知道Joseph对于这个他的“老搭档”的感情，每一次Joseph看他的目光中那种关切都无法掩饰。但她却不明白自己的感情，不明白自己内心中非要与Joseph攀比些什么的想法是为了什么。  
有人说，旁观者清，要说最能察觉单恋之人那细微的恋心的，大约还是对相同的对象抱有好感的第三人。Kidman是如此，反之，Joseph亦是。正因为这样，Joseph更加对Kidman看得紧。他不是害怕Sebastian会爱上她，他知道Sebastian总有一天会选择别人，甚至是希望他会选择别人而淡忘Myra给他留下的伤害。Joseph害怕的是这个女人或者其他什么人会像Myra一样，Sebastian不能再经受一次失去所爱的打击了。Joseph决心要守护他，哪怕他永远也不会发现自己对他的心意。  
他紧盯着Kidman的行动，审视着她怪异地突然就会消失，又突然地出现在周边。他忍不住开口想要与她争执，却因为远处传来的Sebastian的呼唤而将质疑咽了回去。  
命运就好像被恶意的剧本编剧设定好的，又或者有一双眼睛在观察着所有人，然后在前方布下各种陷阱。重新汇聚的三人在走过一滩血水时，Kidman首当其冲地陷了进去，接着是Joseph，最后的Sebastian被血水中伸出的像是那个蜘蛛女的长手，拽着腿拖了下去。

一次又一次地从高空坠落，一次又一次经历着诡异的场景转换，Sebastian几乎要习以为常了。听着熟悉的乐曲，他第三次在明显的地方发现了自己破碎的日记。  
说实在的，他并不经常写这个，只是偶尔有什么好事时在那小本子上涂鸦几笔，以舒解他无处表达的高兴。而这一次，日记里夹着的是他婚礼的请帖，也是现在的他最想忘记的东西。有一种预感在脑海的深处，那个被他自己拧紧并深藏的罐子里不断跳动着，呼喊着想要引起他的注意，而他却一点也不想理睬它。  
他的第六感在说着，“一旦你打开那个罐子，你不愿意知道的可怕现实就会被释放出来，展现在你眼前，然后，你就真的失去一切了。”  
我还能失去什么呢？Sebastian疑惑着。他已经失去了女儿，失去了妻子，现在可能连自己的性命也随时可能失去。我还在害怕知道什么呢？对于追寻真相一直是勇往直前的Sebastian为自己的胆怯而心生羞愧，可他还是没有勇气去接受那唯一的事实，他被深爱之人背叛的事实。  
也许他会永远地如此欺骗自己，直到他找到另一个值得他付出爱的人。  
猛烈地晃了晃头，Sebastian将耳边奇怪的喃喃私语和脑子里的胡思乱想甩远。在这幽暗的地下通道里，他需要专心地倾听四周的动静，并且小心油污横流的地面上以及斑驳脱落墙面上的各种陷阱。  
几个烦人的活尸从各个犄角旮旯里跳出来，让Sebastian的神经再次紧绷起来，现在他除了自己，还担心着另外两人。  
对于Kidman，他依旧有些不怎么放心，初见时她所表现出来的老练和强烈的反侦查意识，一点也不像是她的资料里所写的，只是一个涉世未深的普通警校毕业毕业生。但他不会直接对Joseph说这些。据他暗中观察，Joseph这家伙的眼神总是看着这个新来的实习生，也许这就是缘分，就像当年的他和Myra。所以他不会告诉Joseph他在怀疑她，除非他有了确凿的证实Kidman就是泄漏案件重要信息，并且出卖了他们之人的证据。  
Sebastian希望Joseph不会在感情的旋窝中陷得太深，他通常都万分灵验侦破经验，或者说是第六感不断地告诉他，Kidman就是那个有问题的人，那个故意放进偷袭者，导致他俩来到这个见鬼世界的人。  
尤其是在那个带兜帽的家伙故意留在各处的录音中，“莫比斯”这个组织的名字总是与人体实验、谋杀一起出现，这越发令Sebastian感觉到发生在小镇里一系列包括派遣来警员的失踪，是这个该死的组织在搞鬼，并且他们能如此快速地掌握毗邻城市警方的动向，更是难免会让人想到警队里有他们的耳目。

也许正是彼此怀疑，所有来到这个世界的人们在失去意识之前都永远是单独地行动，他们信不过任何人，任何在同一个精神层面出现的第二个“猎人”，都被彼此在潜意识中当作了敌人，最终他们都会相互攻击，无一能免。最终战胜的人只有那个为拯救女儿而奔波的男人，莫比斯将他称为“Keeper”。  
在警局工作时，Myra就早已收集了很多关于莫比斯研究的资料。而自她制造了自己遭劫失踪的假象，开始为莫比斯效力，作为其旗下研究所日常的监督管理人员的她更是获得大量的第一手研究报告。  
关于苍白之血，起初，莫比斯也进行过耗费性的实验。比如将人体的所有血液一次性全部替换为苍白之血，以“神”化肉身来避免“渴血症”导致的机体变异。然而，那个自告奋勇作为实验体的，妄想成为神的研究员，却在当场立刻化为了一滩浸泡在神血中蠕动的烂肉。失败之后，他们又计划给同一个实验体，长期少量地注入苍白之血，来延缓“戒断性变异”。虽然这种方法的确可以延长注入者保持理智的时间，却也并不是永远。随着“Keeper”在系统中的长期生存，他所需要摄入的苍白之血的量也越来越大，就像吸毒上瘾的病人，安全的剂量已经无法满足机体细胞对血的渴求，最终的，他的智力和集中力也开始下降。现在的“Keeper”已经几乎与那些变异的渴血者一样，攻击一切可视范围内的东西，无论是变异者还是理智尚存的其他“猎人”，唯有他最爱的女儿的身影才能激起他思维上的微弱反应。然而，那身影也已经开始逐渐淡去，他已经记不起女儿的脸。总有一天，或者可能很快地，他会彻底成为一个什么都意识不到，只会杀戮的怪物。  
Myra明明都知道，苍白之血根本就不能拯救谁，用神血带来的治愈只会是饮鸩止渴，却还是对它抱有一丝不切实际的希望。哪怕它带回的女儿只是一个怪物，也比女儿死了要好，她宁愿被女儿撕碎，也不愿意看着她的尸体，这是一个爱到失去理智的母亲的可怜心声。  
但莫比斯并不是，他们渴望永生，渴望获得至高无上的神力，他们贪婪又胆小，从不敢亲自参加实验。他们总是让旗子们尝试神血，让他们深入系统去寻找答案，而自己却躲在背后等待着，就像他们此刻等待这Kidman为他们带回沉睡的神的意识一般。最后，他们等到的只会是一场空谈。  
有资格觐见神的人，是毫不畏惧，认为彼此间是绝对平等的人，有资格成为神的人，是获得了神的肯定的人。  
莫比斯妄想利用神，但有的人却可以击败神。


	5. 恶灵

第二次利用火焰驱赶走了蜘蛛女，Sebastian在这个世界的探索和战斗变得更加的游刃有余。他就像宗教传说中最优秀的教会猎人，有胆有识，甚至是听到他的名字都会令一些低级的怪物却步。  
是的，那些变异的渴血怪物们并非是没有智商的僵尸，他们只是一些屈服于对血和杀戮欲望的灵魂，他们被更高等的精神体所支配，在这个异空间的舞台上上演着一出出血腥的撕斗剧目，直到他们的灵魂在黑暗中因为恐惧而融化。不然，即使肉体已经死亡，他们都会在这个世界永远地徘徊下去，感受着被一次又一次地杀死的痛苦。  
他们屈服于“神”，成为了奴隶，为神去击倒敌人，又或者被敌人击倒。在猎人的眼里，他们是嗜杀的凶残恶灵；在他们的眼里，Sebastian也是。而强大的神们又何尝不是呢？  
与恶灵间的战斗，无法杀死，只有屈服。当恶灵乃至神，承认了敌人的实力，他们就会从这个人的眼前真正地消失，并不会再侵入他的领地。又或者……他们会爱上这个敌人。

当原型类似于蜘蛛的古神企图模仿她看到的第一个人类时，她并不了解，那只是一具被保存尚好的女性尸体，并且这位可怜的死者生前遭遇了严重的火灾。她只是好奇，想要距离那个新的种族——人类更亲近一些，于是她将那个奄奄一息的研究员紧抓不放的尸体当作了模版，然后变成了一个不人不鬼的可怕样子。  
她被召唤到这个时空中，善于读心的她听到的全是来自四周的恶意。自私、狭隘，以及对她容貌的恐惧、嫌弃和鄙夷。唯独那个人，他心里说着同情。虽然这同情至少有一半是给予这相貌原本所属的女子，但无论如何，她听到了不同的声音。  
她开始试探这个人类，恐吓他、追击他，就像Ruvik教她的那样。然后，她看到了这个叫做Sebastian的男人的有趣反应，刚毅、坚强，却又在面对一个有理智的、并没有立刻攻击他的智慧生物时，显现出一丝犹豫。他似乎把她当作了可以尝试观察，试图交流的人，平等的同伴，至少也是平等的敌人，而不是神，亦或是怪物。  
活得太久，甚至已经忘记自己名字的她，又重新燃起了寻找新的同伴的希望。在被吓退后，她悄悄地挂在高处的阴影中，看着这个男人的一举一动，也同时看到了同她一样正尾随着的Ruvik。  
『你要杀了他吗？』她发出小声的咕哝，与那个当初与她一起来到这里，模仿了那个浑身是陈旧疤痕的濒死研究员的Ruvik说话。她有点为那个人类担忧，毕竟Ruvik是一组中数一数二的强者，太习惯于支配别人和杀掉违逆者，而她希望那个具有傲骨的人类能够活着。  
『如果他够强，也够有趣，我会留着他。不，比起留着他的命，我会给他更好的尝试。』在兜帽的遮掩下，蜘蛛的古神无法看到Ruvik的表情，只能读出他此刻愉悦的心情。  
猫爪老鼠的游戏，成功的话，Ruvik会允许他加入猫的族群。  
然后，想起那些一心为了祈求神力付出一切的愚人，和既渴望不死却又不想亲自尝试的家伙发现，一个原本打算随意牺牲掉的不起眼的男人做到了他们不可能达成的事的时候，那种崩溃的样子，Ruvik就觉得有趣。作为自傲的现实世界的新主人，人类那种弱小又狭隘的思维，和明知不可能还努力的绝望感，令长年在无聊中沉眠的古神们重新发现了乐趣，甚至令像是Ruvik这样的强大古神，还萌生了重新回到现实世界的想法。  
所以，他需要一个肉体，一个能够承受他的强大力量的非人类的身体。他想到了Leslie。既然那个迟钝的掉队者想要摆脱肉体，来到族群们所在的地方，那么他可以代替他使用这个躯壳。然后他就可以做更多有趣的新尝试。  
『看来你已经认可他了？』勾起微笑，Ruvik看着同族的眼神中散射着诡异的光芒。作为精神力较弱的一方，蜘蛛女无法读出他的心事。  
『不，我只是觉得这个人类是值得观察的样本而已。』虽然嘴上这么说着，但她的想法却被一览无遗。  
『他会是我的。』Ruvik丢下这句话，便自顾自地消失了。留下蜘蛛女一个，陷入了死扣着分析句子含义的沉思中。

Ruvik的心中有一系列缜密的计划，在证实了意志力和即时反应之后，而下一步就是测试Sebastian的认知和转化的能力。  
他在Sebastian前进的路上设下一个陷阱，一个能够让他自己想起曾经在半昏迷状态下的经历，并且无意识投射到这个精神世界的机遇。

 

打开一扇原本被封锁的门，Sebastian进入了一个实验室里。在那儿，摆放着一个超级现代化的电子系统，但它却连接着好几个奇怪的浴缸。那种卫生间和实验室被倒错地胡乱拼杂在一起的感觉，让他越发地好奇。  
而当他走近过去时，如同投射在空气中的立体幻影又再一次自动播放了起来，仿佛是要告诉他什么。Sebastian惊讶地看到Leslie在浴缸中躺着，不断地反复痛苦挣扎，而Ruvik却一脸期待地在一边观看着。  
『What the hell!』难以接受有人在眼前受难，哪怕只是一部电影。Sebastian怒骂了一句后向幻影走去。却在下一刻，发现浴缸中躺着的变成了三具活尸，而他们的脑后连着管子，像是正在源源不断地给他们输送着指令。无论Sebastian如何开枪攻击，也只能令他们暂时倒地。  
在茫然无措地反复战斗中，一个想法猛然产生——“如果拔了那管子会如何？中断了指令，也许就能将他们变回普通的，不会动弹的尸体。”  
乘着其中之一伏地不起的机会，Sebastian几步快冲上去，用力地楸住那扎入尸体脑后的金属部分，将那像是钢针一样的设备拽了出来。随即地，那尸体果然在他的瞪视下缓缓消失。  
『太好了！』Sebastian在心底欢呼，以为自己凭借着好运找到了正确的杀敌方式。却不知道，事实完全不是他认为的那样。又或者说，因为他认为是那样，所以，现实成为了那样。  
他的专注力全都放在了其余的敌人身上。没有多想什么，只是换上霰弹枪对着下一个扣动了扳机。当所有的敌人都一一化为泡影之后，一些像是记忆，却又无法确认其发生时间和地点的影像片段，在Sebastian的脑子里闪现。他看到了明亮的玻璃窗户、陌生的跟随着担架车的医生、妻子带着她那副最喜欢的耳环的侧脸，以及被抬起来的Joseph。  
快速晃过的影像，让Sebastian有些头晕目眩。捂着头的他，身体不受控制地剧烈摇晃起来。回过神，他又回到了那个没有怪物，却依然阴暗恐怖的破旧医院。  
那穿着红色上衣的护士依旧在絮絮叨叨地说些什么，像是在关心他，可那总是脸朝别处，从没有看向他眼睛的说话态度，却更像是在自言自语。  
跟随着护士的脚步，Sebastian又一次地在这个已经差不多无比熟悉的地方乱逛。而果不其然地，他又看见了关于教会事故的报纸。  
总是这样。在这里看到了相关的报道，接着就会在镜子另一端的世界里看到相应的地点或人物。要不就是在那个世界看到的事件，在这里的报道中能够读到后续。就算再神经大条，Sebastian也看出了其中的蹊跷。  
他开始感觉自己正在某种暗示的指引下兜着圈子，可却又苦于找不到其他的路可以走，而不得不硬着头皮，即使知道有人搞鬼也只能向着那唯一的路前进。苦恼和气愤充斥了他的内心。但他越想要看清真相，探寻真实，却越是踏上了Ruvik专门为他设置好的陷阱。  
那三张像是被随意摆在桌面上，与其他资料混在一起的照片，似乎在对他招手。教堂，和地面的大洞。这完全无关的信息是在诉说什么？Sebastian陷入沉思。  
而直到他重新通过镜面离开医院，他才明白过来。因为，此刻他身处的，就是与那照片上一模一样的教堂外界。  
是照片暗示了之后会来到教堂，还是他通过某种方式进入了照片？Sebastian无法判断。却没有想到过，这还有第三种解释。  
——照片造就了教堂。

在Sebastian无法看到的角落，Ruvik高兴地笑着。  
距离他的目标又再近了一步。Sebastian注定将会成为他的囊中之物，而同时地，Sebastian也最终会替他说服那个胆小的掉队的族人。而他，只要等就可以。

 

在旷野一般的破旧教堂周边行走着，第一次在白昼而不是黑夜中探寻的Sebastian感到了一丝欣慰。大家都说，有光亮就是有希望。现在连天都亮起来了，那还会有什么糟糕的事呢？  
然而渐渐地，Sebastian还是感觉到了异常。即使在秋日的阳光之下，他依旧觉得寒冷，就仿佛全身的血液都化成了冰水。他变得渴望温暖，但无论是应该温暖的阳光，还是应该烫人的火焰，在这里都是令人诧异的冰冷，而那些怪物也是，全都带着凉意。  
同时地，他也开始越发沮丧，无法克制地感到寂寞。而当他查看着自己的警察手册上那金色的徽章，想要凭借相关的记忆给予自己安慰时，却更加平添了痛苦。那一本本自行莫名出现的，记录着重要回忆的手册副本，在他阅读时，那一段段原本美好的画面却慢慢逐一淡出了他的脑海深处。  
虽然他不曾忘记了它们，但回想起来的时候，他却不再为这些片段而感到快乐。终于梦想成真，成为一名警探被认可的兴奋；对美丽的搭档Myra一见钟情，偷偷暗恋的酸甜；与钟爱的女子步入婚礼的殿堂，充满了幸福的甜蜜；可爱的女儿降生，初为人父的愉悦心情，全部都感觉不到了。过去，哪怕这些美好的东西已经失去，但至少回忆起来他还是会开心，虽然也伴随着痛苦，但现在，这一切都变成了淡而无味的纯水。就像他对自己职业、对妻子的信任和爱都被抽走了。  
为什么？因为自己在这个世界时间太久，也开始向理智丧失发展了吗？还是因为那些曾经摆在面前的证据，与现在他所看到的某些东西呼应了起来，让他原本的信念发生了动摇？  
现在的他又能相信什么？  
就像Joseph的数次疑问所提出的，被怪物们抓住却没有被杀死的Kidman；在这个世界比起与其他人一起同行，更愿意一个人行动的Kidman；似乎在隐藏着什么，抱着自己目的故意躲避他和Joseph的目光的Kidman，也同Marcelo医生一样可疑。除了想要知道真相的心之外，Sebastian拥有的只有能与他背靠背地战斗，能协助他深入探寻，默默地握着斧子守护在他身边的Joseph一人了。  
他只有Joseph了，曾经那些相互依靠着的时候，从Joseph的肩膀和手臂传来的体温，是唯一能提供他温暖的源头。  
Joseph在哪儿？他不断地在心中发问。  
还有，那个出现在从没有怪物的医院通道里的幻影，头部是一个被铁丝固定的保险箱家伙，又意味着什么？  
Sebastian依旧一无所知。比起一个擅长收集情报的分析者，他更像是一位战士，勇往直前，却容易踩中哪些深藏在暗处的“无形的陷阱”。当他在心系同伴的下一刻，就在不远处看见了那个人之时，他想到的只是如愿以偿的开心，而不是前一刻那里明明没有人影的怀疑。

但突然就失去意识，在另一个地方出现的Joseph，却开始纳闷其中的原因。究竟是自己失控乱晃，还是有其他的问题？他害怕自己会在不知不觉中伤害别人，也同样害怕Sebastian他因为某些影响，而成为了会被人大卸八块以探究其与众不同原因的实验体。  
在独自的旅程中，Joseph看到了非常多的线索。而其中最令他在意的，就是对于“神的意识世界”的描述。  
写下那些资料的莫比斯成员，显然已经对于“古神”有了不少的了解，而他们却还是无法真正地在系统制造的“梦境”中直接接触到神。每个被纳入系统的人，他们的思维所在的梦境都是独立的，就好像一个个排列在桌面上的带有不透明四壁的狭小盒子，相互间都无法看见他人。而古神则是那位在桌边，从顶端俯视着所有盒子的人。他们可以看见所有的“猎人们的梦境”，然后选择让已经属于他控制的傀儡怪物，那些恶灵们进入哪个盒子，用怎样的方法，有多少的数量，进入那个盒子。就好比沙盒游戏，古神是玩家，而进入系统的人类，无论是否还存在自我意识，都只是随意摆弄的棋子。  
所以，猎人没有同伴，只有自己。即使能看到其他人的模样，也都是些无法触摸的，由古神制造的记忆幻影。然而，眼前的这个Sebastian，他却能够真真实实地触摸得到。  
古神将他移动到了原本属于Sebastian的盒子里，为什么？是为了看着他逐渐变成怪物，最后袭击他最重要的人；看着那个坚强、正直又好心到过头的男人，因为迫不得已而杀了同伴后，精神崩溃的样子吗？  
要是这样的话，Joseph情愿再也见不到Sebastian，情愿自己悄悄地独自死去，变成烂泥。然而，那种只要能见面的喜悦却背叛了他的想法。他也同样地贪恋着，彼此无意间的微小接触中所带来的暖意，无法放手。  
Joseph比Sebastian陷得更深，也许从一开始，除了Sebastian，他就没有任何其他选择了，没有考虑过其他的选择。他要支持Sebastian到最后一刻，直到他彻底无法控制自己，接着他会躲开，然后杀死自己。  
他只会是他的支柱，而决不会成为他的负担。每解开一道阻碍两人前进的门锁，Joseph都如此告诫一次自己。  
Joseph早已经准备好放弃，可Sebastian绝对没有，也永远不会。

眼看着Joseph的状态越来越差，不断地反复头疼，甚至失控到不顾危险冲出去，差一点儿就被几个怪物拖去了断头台。然而此刻的Sebastian，依旧还没有意识到这是一件严重到急需立刻解决的事，只是单纯地以为不习惯对付超出常理范围事件的Joseph，被恼人却又无法理解的世界折磨得有点暴躁不安了。  
直到，Joseph抢走他的手枪，并把枪口顶着自己的头，说出道别的话时，Sebastian才整个人都懵了。即使是没有听到任何噪音，他的脑袋里却还是被嗡嗡作响给占据了一半。凭借着急速的反应力和本能，他将Joseph的枪夺了下来，可却不知道如何才能安慰他，解开他的心结。  
最终，Sebastian只憋出了一句，“坚持下去，我需要你。”  
Joseph什么都没有说，恢复了原本的冷静、淡然的表情，只是微微地点了点头，捡起地上敌人掉落的狙击枪，为Sebastian的前进做起了掩护。  
在弥漫着死亡气息的悲凉墓园里，有的不仅仅是敌人，还有缠绕在灵魂周围无数的心魔。

可失控终究无法避免。不是成为死者、恶灵，也会成为别的东西。这就是所有实验品接触神血之后必然付出的代价——不再是人类。  
是在变化之前自裁，还是为了坚持下去哪怕变得不人不鬼，Joseph反复的犹豫着。也许一句“需要你”让他变得坚强。但之后，Sebastian为他冒险捡回眼镜的举动，却让他变得软弱。  
他感觉自己就是那些密室中被垂钓起来布袋里的活尸，虽然多少有些作用，却终究免不了被从高处拽落，不是被戳死，就是口袋破了出来危害别人。如果活得像个随时会爆炸，却又不知道什么时候会爆炸的火药桶，那么死了可能比活着来说更好，至少对别人来说是这样。  
在教堂的长椅上，Joseph说出了心里的感想，他问Sebastian是否能想象那种被深渊的黑暗和虚无所吸引，即使知道跳下去是不能考虑的选择，却又无法移开眼睛。  
Sebastian没懂他的话中之意，却从他虚弱的样子和频繁发作的头疼中看出了他的绝望。  
『不，不，不。你可以坚持的！』一种即将失去同伴的恐惧瞬间笼罩而来。紧张地思索治疗方法的Sebastian的脑中，那可以回复伤势的绿色针剂猛地显现出来。  
不要说是区区一支药剂，此时此刻，哪怕需要的是他自己的血，只要能让Joseph暂时地恢复，Sebastian都会毫不犹豫。考虑什么药剂可能会有的后续副作用，那也比度过不了眼前的难关要好。况且自己用了那么久，似乎状态也还算正常。这种想法，驱使他将仅有的一支注射器，扎进了Joseph颈边的皮肤里。  
因为刺痛，Joseph在Sebastian的臂弯里挣扎着抬起了头。他看到Sebastian那在暗处变为浅棕色的眼睛中含着的哀伤，也通过那深邃的瞳孔看到了眼睛主人的深情。  
『Seb……』Joseph感到自己那冰冷的肢体暖了起来。

 

可背后的恶灵，那位最强势的古神，在达到他最大的目的之前，不会允许任何人打乱他的计划。接下来的旅程，Sebastian依旧需要一个人承担，磨练永远不会轻易结束。除了需要观察你的时候，或者是被设置好的陷阱，恶魔不会让你轻易获得他人的协助。  
至于Joseph，恶灵也另有计划，要代替支持这个世界，并进行精确掌控，他所想到的家伙一个人可不行，而这个家伙将会有用。  
Ruvik的身影在教堂大厅的不远处闪现。之后，重力倒转，Sebastian跟随着崩裂的教堂装饰和桌椅们，被一股巨大的力量牵引着向屋顶飞去。而高处那里，也不是什么可以阻挡的天花板，而是黑漆漆的一篇异域。  
Sebastian感觉自己像是跌入了黑洞，天旋地转，没有尽头。下一刻又重力恢复，高速下落，如同被地球所捕获的太空碎石一般，在周围空气被加速而抽离所带来的窒息感中，重重砸穿地面，掉入了秘宫一样的地下密室里。

那是一个充满了诡异古老宗教崇拜的石砌暗室，里面却出人意料地光亮和宽敞。点满蜡烛的台阶斯通八达，到处都可以看见摆放着各种物品的祭桌。每一个通道的末端，都放置着一口石棺，而石棺边上则排列着一个或数个怪异的巨大陶罐。  
路过的Sebastian看着那些桌子上成列的东西，从古到今什么都有。看上去是最近时期才放上的东西则是一个相框和一个女孩子才会用的装饰手链。相框中的照片，已经被蜡烛的热量熏得有些变色，依稀可以看出是一个黑发的年轻红衣女子和一个浅金色头发的孩子。摇曳的烛光，令Sebastian有一种似乎在哪里见过类似照片中脸的错觉。  
带着疑惑，他又探查了一墙之隔的另一端尽头。那里放着的石棺已经被打开了盖子，沉重的棺盖被巨大的力量斜推到了一边。弯下腰，借助着烛光和手里的提灯，Sebastian能够清晰地看见，石棺中，除了一罐绿色的恢复药剂以外什么也没有。  
『什么嘛。』原本以为会看见尸体，甚至是活死尸的Sebastian瞬间松了一口气。他开始认为，也许这里只是教会举行什么秘密仪式的地方，也许这些棺椁中全部是空的。  
然后，他不小心踢翻了边上的一个陶罐，白色沙砾一样的灰尘从里面翻倒出来。不，不只是灰尘，还有燃烧剩余的碎骨。这罐子里的，不是普通的沙，而是亡者的骨灰。  
站在密室的中央，被石棺和瓮馆所团团包围的Sebastian紧张起来。这里真的是地下墓地吗？那么，那口空棺材意味着什么？是有人尚未入葬，还是有什么早已从里面爬出？他不敢再想象下去了。在这种障碍遍地的空间里，与敌人缠斗是最糟糕的局面，必须要加快步子尽快寻找到出口。  
Sebastian摸了摸背后的弩箭，随时准备好了战斗，却又因为方才安放在箭槽里的毒香弩箭莫名地失踪而皱紧了眉头。掉在哪里了吗？他神经质地反复确认箭槽的卡口未松。  
虽然掉了一支箭对他来说并没有什么大的影响，能够进行防御和攻击的武器还有很多，但Sebastian依旧还是万般地在意这支丢失的箭。一路回头寻找出路，他也一路注意着曾经经过和停留的地方。直至他回到了那个中心祭台。  
那是在整个密室的中央，由巨大石块垒起的高台上还有一个无盖的棺椁。可因为祭台太高，不走上去是无论如何也无法看到石棺的内部。  
抬着头，Sebastian观察着石棺前方墙面上的油画，那画里的主教似乎是报纸上曾登载过的失踪者。  
棺材里的就是他吗？ Sebastian一步步走上阶梯，凝视着石棺里的人类枯骨。而下一刻，他猛然地看见了骨骸背后压着的，反射着金属光泽的东西。那正是他丢失的那枚毒香弩箭。  
『真是活见鬼了。』Sebastian咒骂了一声，伸手从棺椁里拿回了那支剪，重新安放回背后的箭槽中。『什么人会把自己的尸体放在这种像是祭献出家畜的地方？』他咕哝着，一种非常不好的预感油然而生。  
他飞快地跑向那扇看起来与其他墙面不同的石壁，丝毫也不想回头。仿佛那祭台的棺椁里有着什么可怕的东西，可怕的，他不希望成真的命运蓝图。  
从墙上撬下那块花纹不合的石板之后，石壁便自己抬了上去。让出了一条通往更深处的路。那里另一块宽幅的，雕刻得满满的石壁挡在了路中央。上面刻画的扭曲图像如同古代墓道里叙事的浮雕，与那明显缺失的三个方形凹陷一起，默默地述说着什么。  
Sebastian把手中的石板举起到墙边比了比，看起来嵌入正中的凹陷正合适。当石板被摆放上去之后，两侧的新甬道被自动打开了。  
然而Sebastian没有立刻移动脚步，他的目光被浮雕画面所吸引了。  
那被安放上去的石板上，雕刻的是一个有着鹰一般眼睛，却有着章鱼一般头部的东西，而它的下方的身躯和肢体则更像是鱿鱼。他还记得，石板的背后还刻有一行文字——“神沉睡于石棺”。  
这是神吗？样子还真是怪异。Sebastian禁不住猜测着。『难不成那合上的棺材里全是这种东西？』虽然好奇，但Sebastian一点也没有想要打开盖子看看里面的心思。他急于赶快拿到另两块石板，然后离开这里，回到地面上，查看Joseph是否已经恢复，并继续寻找Kidman和被她带走的Leslie。

 

莫比斯实验室的脑电波监控显示屏上，不断抖动的基线标识着实验体正有序地在精神空间中活动，可下方指令框却指示着，目前实验体正处于等待命令的空白睡眠期。  
Myra有点差异，她驻足在屏幕前思考，却又因为不熟悉人类神经电生理，甚至没有医疗知识，而完全摸不到头脑。是系统出了差错？还是研究人员们根本就不知道，他们以为的空白期中，实验体依旧在经历着一些他们无法控制的事件。

Keeper在走动，并追逐着目标。但这一回的路途上没有任何的莫比斯指令文件，也没有女儿的背影。  
可他知道，他不能放弃，不能反抗那道命令。那个指使他的人，比任何的莫比斯成员都要重要，他真正掌握着他的“命”——他可爱的孩子的幻影。  
是的，只是幻影而已。但他也不能失去她，当那孩子的幻影也消失的时候，他就真的一无所有了。  
他早就知道莫比斯单纯地在利用他，也在执行第三次任务时就明白过来，无论他如何努力，他的女儿也已经无法回来了。莫比斯承诺他的治愈，只是让那个饱受疾病痛苦的孩子，在没有疾病困扰中度过了无忧无虑的一周日子，然后她睡了过去，再也不会醒来。  
为了再看女儿一次，他依然决定了接受自己被欺骗的事实，同时也在欺骗着自己。现在他又为了同一个原因而甘愿成为“古神”的仆人、走狗。反正同样是被人控制，与其看着女儿的影子越来越淡，自己记忆中她的样子慢慢模糊，甚至回忆不起她的脸，最终让那孩子彻底地从自己的记忆中消失，同时自己也完全崩溃，不如接受这幽灵世界中“神”的诱惑，成为神的杀手，至少能够保住对女儿最后一点的记忆。  
他的尸骨最终将被装在神棺边的坛子里，就像古神遗迹的石雕中写的那样。“仆人守于翁罐”，而“无用之人”只能“化为泥水”。这便是浮雕两侧却失的石板背后所记载的东西。  
放弃了一切的希望，如同行尸走肉一般，却依旧无法松开女儿的幻影。这个曾经也是猎人，如今却成为了半个怪物，可悲的又可怜的男人，为了忠实地执行古神下达的命令，不断地地追逐着眼前的警探，不断地为了越过障碍而毅然拧断自己的脖子。  
只要女儿那模糊的身影在不远处停留一会儿，回头叫一声爸爸，那就是最大的慰藉。他很庆幸，他真正的女儿已经离去，不用承受这种地狱一般成为他人手中提线木偶的悲惨命运。  
眼中的泪，随着冰冻箭的到来而一同凝结。  
忘记了自己名字的男人作为“Keeper”消失了，在黑暗和无尽的睡眠中等待神的再一次召唤，同时做着看见女儿的美梦。  
而那个胜利的警探的冒险却还将继续，直到他躺倒那口为他准备好的石棺里。然而那也不是路途的终点，而是新的开始。

 

Sebastian在地下的墓穴中越走越深，仿佛看不到头。浸泡在地下水之中缓慢前进，从头顶倾泻而下的凉水将Sebastian淋了个透。也许这里已经是另一个世界，另一个充满了古神记忆的梦境。一切都安静得仿佛万物都陷入了沉默，只有墓地的守卫者，那些同样沉默的怪物们和Sebastian在这片寂静之地徘徊。  
Sebastian厌恶这种感觉，寂寞、孤独，甚至感觉不到自己还活着。犹如那些灵异的传说中所描述的，死亡的旅人在墓地中无法找到正确的路，在他发现自己的墓碑之前，他都不知道自己早已经死了。  
在机关墙的尽头，钉着一具少女的尸体。她没有变成怪物，只是死在了这里，化成了一个柔软的雕塑。她的脸望向某处，像是在等着什么人。那面庞Sebastian似乎在警方资料里看到过。  
索菲亚，是她的名字，报案人是她焦急得几乎要发狂的父亲。  
她是失踪案有所记载的第一人。  
就像是吹笛手引诱走的第一个孩子，成为了其他随后而来的迷失者的引路人，带他们一起走向错误的方向，一条不归之路。现在，她的任务终于完成，她安静地死去了，不是作为旗子，而是作为一个自由的灵魂。  
Sebastian无法想象，当她的父亲获得了她的死讯时会是什么光景。  
重重地叹息过后，他合上了尸首那双看向远方的眼睛。捡起那粘着少女血迹的石块，打开了逃离古老墓地的大门。  
当他踏出门去的而下一刻，他便又回到了灯塔精神病院的走廊里。

 

其实，Sebastian也曾想过，或许……自己也不过就是冥界中徘徊着的一个恶灵，他所看到的敌人，只是其他和他一样发疯的灵魂。也许那种腐烂的模样才是他、Joseph、Kidman以及所有人真正的样子。  
是这样吗？  
那……那个带着兜帽的家伙是死神？  
不！  
Sebastian用力地咬了咬牙。他绝对不会屈服于任何人。  
他才不信什么神！


	6. 记忆的研究

Sebastian再一次来到了那个摆放着浴缸和超现实主义机械装置的房间。但这一回，站在那里的不是等着他的Ruvik，而是不断自言自语的Marcelo医生。而这个家伙似乎已经陷入了半疯的状态，急迫地想要与任何人分享他的想法，他的研究，他所引以为傲的成果。  
然而，Sebastian完全不能理解，也不想理解这种大量牺牲他人所完成的“研究”到底有什么意义。什么模仿古神所铸造的精神世界，将所有人的灵魂归纳在一起，交流思维，共享意识，交换灵魂。对Sebastian来说，死了就是死了，当生命失去的时候一切都会结束，为了感觉活着而将自己的意识复制到一个机器中，毫无意义。  
『这是人类的升华！』Marcelo医生大叫着强调，『抛弃肉身，成为新的“神”，这是一件多么伟大的事！我们与过去的“神”接触，探寻他们的秘密，就是为了这一刻！』他的声音听上去是如此地歇斯底里。  
『听上去就像是中世纪的宗教崇拜，现在的科学家已经堕落到这种境界了吗？』Sebastian反讽着，『这是屠杀，别的什么都不是！』他举起枪，瞄向显然是失踪案凶手之一的医生。  
『你懂什么！你这个无知的家伙什么都不明白！一旦最终成功，人类就可以不用畏惧疾病，甚至是死亡。什么攻克不了的不治之症，只要换个肉体不就好了？哪怕是已死之人，都可以将其复活。』眼前，医生大笑着，不知是因为欣喜到极致而疯狂，还是一开始便因为疯狂的遐想和研究而失去了理智。  
『换？你以为人只是个包装罐吗？即便是能换，那个被换走的人呢？』Sebastian咬牙切齿。他以为，医者都是仁心，却没想还有着如此残忍、自私之人。  
『为什么！为什么像你这种愚钝至极的人还没有变成傀儡，变成一具尸体！』那个穿着白大衣的中年男人怒吼，一边喷出混合着血液的口水，一边剧烈咳嗽着。『为什么……，从来没有人能在毫无系统帮助的情况下，出现在其他人的梦境中，我为什么能看见你！是……Leslie在眷顾你？！！该死的，为什么一个毫不敬重神的人竟然能得到神的眷顾？！』  
『为什么你还不消失，为什么！不想看见你！为什么你还出现在这里！』骂声夹杂着各种无法听清的切切私语，在实验室中回荡。  
而Sebastian也被对方的混蛋逻辑激得一肚子气。从鼻子里重重地哼了声，他冷冷地甩下了回复。『真巧，我也不想看见你这种卑鄙的人。』  
不知真的是巧合，还是心理因素影响着他所看见的世界。当Sebastian的话音落下时，Marcelo医生便快速崩解、消失了，像是一座沙雕飘散在大风里。

茫然的Sebastian走向唯一的门，却发现那外边的不是医院中的任何场景，而是漆黑的密林小道。『What the hell……』他悄悄咕哝，并追逐着越来越响的音乐声，走向泥泞小路的深处。  
那散发出像是放着另一盏油灯般光芒的地方，出现了一株一人高的向日葵植株，那巨大的花盘却背着光芒，反而朝向他摇曳着。  
随着一步步的靠近，一个声音，属于Leslie的焦急的嗓音叫喊着，『不，不是那条路……不……』  
可没等Sebastian反应过来，向日葵的背后边出现了一个人影，并快速地向他走来。那是Ruvik，带着深邃笑意的神秘男人。  
一个充满了橙红色夕阳、火焰和尖叫声的梦隐约地在Sebastian的脑中展现。他甚至不知道这是他在火灾中失去了女儿的心病，还是之前看过一篇关于农场主家失火儿童一死一伤的报道所致。他只记得那种被烈焰侵蚀的悲哀，和被那向日葵田的美景安抚了的温暖。这种感觉就像是那个在背后观察着他的人的声音一般，直接钻进了Sebastian的心中。  
是有人在读取他的感情和记忆吗？还是他正在读取别人的。  
一瞬间，Sebastian有了如此的诡异猜测。他……是在与某个人，或者很多人的思维连接着，就像他所看见的那个实验室装置，而他正是那浴缸中沉睡的一员。至于操纵着一切的，不是Marcelo医生，而是那个戴着兜帽的男人。Ruvik让他看见那些东西，那些别人的思维、想法甚至是记忆，耍着他在这个没有尽头的梦幻世界不断地来回兜圈子。  
『他是什么人？究竟想要干什么？』Sebastian就像一个呆瓜一样，思考得太过投入而不禁自言自语地问出声。  
遂即地，他的耳边又传来了Ruvik的低笑。而前方的道路也拉长了，延伸到一个围着铁栏的庄园豪宅前。那路边随风摇动的树木枝丫，就好像黑暗中无数只手，在召唤着他走向那里。  
Sebastian想起了方才Leslie的警告，可眼前的路却仅有这么一条，而身后的一片黑色混沌也告诉他已经无路可退。  
『有什么招就使出来吧。怕你不成！』哼了声，Sebastian握紧了手枪，大步迈向前方，走进了自己向他敞开大门的宅邸里。

昏暗的旧式洋房中，摇曳跳动的烛火没有丝毫的温度。这就是一个幽灵的住宅，里面盛放着的是满满的记忆。属于Ruvik，不，准确来说是属于那个名叫Ruben Victoriano的不幸青年的记忆。  
小小的个头，似乎还刚刚是开始上学的年纪，他不是待在放满玩具的儿童房里玩耍，或者被父母带领着在花园里游戏，而是独自关在堆满可怕仪器和动物甚至是人类尸体的地下室里。桌上摆着大脑裸露的人头，桌边的资料写着各种连Sebastian也看不懂的神经实验记录。这个孩子像是执着于什么疯狂的目的，钻研着远不适合他这个年龄的知识，日以继夜地。  
迷茫的Sebastian不断地在各种通道和幻影之间兜着圈子，逐渐拼凑起一段悲哀的回忆。浑身包满绷带的孩子，拼命地进行着活体实验，轻视生命的背后却似乎隐藏着什么可以让他不顾一切的目的。浑身沾满鲜血的父母，双双倒在自己房间的床头，虽然已经死去，但整个宅邸却还能听到他们幽灵般冷漠的指责。只有那个医生Marcelo，表面看起来像是在鼓励Ruben的科学精神，背地里却显露出一副打算利用完就扔的态度。  
而他们之间的合作关系，令Sebastian联想起了Marcelo曾经提及的研究目的。给死者换一个活人的身体，将死者的意识植入新的肉体之中，借此达到 “借体还魂”的不死之术。  
推开通往田野的后院门，Sebastian看见了数个高举着火把叫嚷着报复富豪地主的暴徒村人，看着他们涌向不远处那个醒目的小仓库。这就是报道中Victoriano庄园火灾的真相，并非天灾或意外，而是小人妒忌仇富之心爆发的显影，估计也是Ruben留下浑身伤痕的原因。  
怒意涨了起来，就不仅仅是因为同情或者正义之心，而是好像有一个生气的小人突然出现在脑子里，向他源源不断地传输着糟糕的心情。唯有那一片不寻常地逆着阳光，朝向摇摆他的向日葵花田，默默地安抚着他躁动的神经。  
这原野原本就是这个样子？Sebastian的记忆中，当年案发现场的照片中分明是一片荒芜的草地。而那夕阳下的画面给人留下的印象，绝不是美丽温暖的金色，而是绝望凄凉的暗紫。  
『望日莲是太阳的追随者，同时也是太阳的象征。』半透明的Ruvik出现在Sebastian的面前，手里还抓着一支向日葵。『虽然是黑暗的敌人，却还是单纯可爱得让月亮也会向往，不是吗？黑夜里等待着天明的向日葵田里，好像真的会自己生长出太阳似的。』他说着听不懂的暗示，然后看着Sebastian纠结于思索的脸哈哈低笑出声。  
『去给还在恶梦里的人，带去终结的阳光吧。』擦身而过的时候，Ruvik在耳边说。而当Sebastian反应过来的时候，他又早已再次失去了踪影。  
迎面而来的风卷来了灰色的烟雾，和干草烧焦的呛人味道。而小仓库里孩子的欢笑声和那死亡的气味混杂在一起，是如此的刺耳。  
Sebastian冲了过去，冲进某个人最痛苦的记忆里。  
顺着Ruvik的计划，他将最终击溃这个梦境的看守者，第一个被古神所引诱并成为他的仆人、看门狗的人类，那个在仓库里失去了至亲而一心想要复活她的，缺爱而终日生活在噩梦中的男人。  
而深入这第一位“猎人”的内心，正是第一步。  
Sebastian目睹了Ruben的胞姐Laura，那个与蜘蛛女长着同样脸的可怜女子的死亡。她为了救她的弟弟而被烈焰吞噬。这就是蜘蛛女的原型？她的弟弟为了让她复活而将她变成了这个不人不鬼的蜘蛛的样子？  
不，Laura并不是那个对什么都好奇的，像蜘蛛一样的女人。又或者Ruvik并不是那个心心念念要复活姐姐的男人。那蜘蛛女与Ruvik之间并非像是相互守护着彼此的姐弟。那个深爱姐姐的弟弟，又怎么会眼看着一个闯入者用火焰伤害他的姐姐而不出手阻止？更不要说提醒那个人可以用火焰击退她了。  
与其说Ruvik是Ruben，不如说仓库中那个看着Laura死去，而悲痛嚎叫着的血色人影才是Ruben。不知怎的，Sebastian全凭着直觉便作出了这样毫无根据的猜测。

想要把失去的至亲找回来的Ruben的心情，Sebastian怎么可能会不懂。然而，所有的一切都告诉他那只能是做梦，而人整日沉浸在梦中只会一事无成，然后会失去更多。这些都是巨大的，刻骨铭心的教训。人之所以成为人，而不是其他普通的动物，是因为人拥有克制内心渴望的“理智”。凡是皆有代价，如果要以伤害别人的代价来获取自我感情的救赎，那是绝对不能容忍的，这便是Sebastian的信念。  
而无论是借酒消愁，还是拼命地工作，这都是他对自己的惩罚，也是对压抑内心的一种释放。也许这过了度，但他却不自知。所以对于Joseph的反应，无论是劝说，还是与他争执，甚至是向上级报告，Sebastian都心存感激。感激他没有弃自已于不顾，感谢他把自己从浪费生命和消耗自己的痛苦深渊中拉扯回来，而不是向Myra那样，慢慢地变得冷漠，悄悄地独自行动，然后消失无踪。  
即使知道妻子内心的剧痛，明白她改变的原因，也理解她执着于追寻女儿的案情，和甚至想要让女儿再一次活过来的疯狂念头，但Sebastian依旧感觉自己被抛弃了。他也曾经为此嘲笑过、鄙视过自己的无理取闹，但家中空空的孤独感让他实在难以忍受。哪怕装得如何坚强，他依旧需要倾诉，也需要安抚。  
所以，当他痛苦的时候，他会让自己百分之百地投入手上的事，无论是怪异难解的案件，还是如今面前这个仿佛屠杀厂的房子。


	7. 新生

播放着音乐的旧厂房里，却一点也带不起任何欢乐的气氛。那头顶上呼啸着旋转的刀片，那遍布弯道的机关、炸弹、怪物，还有四处弥漫而起的霉味。这里就像是一个屠宰流水线，只不过那个待宰的可怜家伙不是牛羊或猪，而是人。  
Sebastian想象着，这里是否会是整个噩梦的终点？重重叠叠的陷阱，困难得仿佛毫无逃脱的可能，到处都透露着“就要在此处终结你”的信息。而自己就像是逃走的鸡仔，最后还是被半引诱、半追赶着，走进了装着绞肉机刀片的进口通道里。  
那如果……如果真的能从这里成功离开，这个梦是否就能结束，而自己就能醒来了呢？Sebastian不禁胡乱揣测着。  
几乎是用蹲着或爬着的姿势，在围栏隔开的区域间来回走动。时间一久，不但是双腿感觉酸痛无比，连腰带上挂着的油灯也开始成为一个麻烦的累赘，尤其是在跨越障碍时，它总是来回地敲击着Sebastian的屁股，并且因为人体扭腰的惯性而在臀部肌肉上来回滚动着，加上时不时的使用让灯罩变得温热，让那触感变得尤为诡异起来。甚至有那么几次，在后退中的Sebastian惊恐地以为，自己一屁股坐到了地面上躺着的隐形怪物。  
调整了数次油灯的位置后，Sebastian终于放弃。他决心把精力放在走路上，而不是被一只该死的灯转移注意。更何况他看见了一只巨大无比的玩意儿正朝向他走来，那咚咚的脚步声甚至震得整个地面都在抖动。  
他拔腿飞奔起来，任凭那油灯开心地在他的臀沟间咕噜噜地蹭着。危机当前，跑慢了就不是屁股着火那么简单的事了，所以理所当然的，Sebastian也不会在这时候发现那个欢乐的油灯悄悄地改变了形状，而那透明的圆形玻璃罩面和黑色铁制灯座还显露出了像是章鱼一样皮肤。  
而接下来隔着铁网就能看见蜘蛛女兴奋无比地在上面来回爬动，越发地让Sebastian忘记了油灯。好不容易收集起来的火焰弩箭、火把、爆炸箭、霰弹枪子弹……凡是与火焰或者大杀伤力相关的武器补给都被消耗了个遍，总算是赶走了这个看起来欢天喜地得过了头的，长着蜘蛛腿的女人。可她在消失并丢下非常大罐的绿色“药剂”时，那声简直是可以成为欢呼的尖叫。  
明明是被痛殴了，她为什么还那么开心？  
眉头挤兑成川字行，完全无法理解的Sebastian苦着脸猛灌下了那罐药。看似有什么陷阱等着他的前方，他可不想一会儿踏出这里就遭殃。暂时无法填充满弹药，那至少也要先填充满体力，这是他工作以来的历经各种惨痛教训后的经验。  
然而，当他完全吞下药的时候，那女人的笑声更明显了，连背后也传来了合唱似的另一个低沉笑音。这让Sebastian不寒而栗，并且萌生了糟糕的联想。  
盘算着尽快脱出这尽是变数的地下，Sebastian飞快地跑进电梯，却被不知何时出现的Ruvik，跟随着进了桥箱，并且逼到了最内侧的箱壁栅栏边。  
『你还不知道我的目的，我已经做了些什么，当你明白过来的时候，还能如此坦然自若地接受一切吗？Seb——』对方问了一个分明是吊起他好奇和恐惧之心的问题。  
『What have you done?』Sebastian想要追向前询问。可Ruvik又悄然抽身了，而电梯又向着反向沉入了地下更深处。  
『该死！』没等他骂骂咧咧完，一转眼地，Sebastian又看见了那令人厌恶的医生站在那令人反胃的插人脑装置之前。而这一次，那个躺在“浴缸”里的正是那个可怜的病人Leslie。  
Sebastian举起了枪。他才不管这个不配做医生的卑劣者说什么，折磨一个弱者绝非什么可以让自己脱出的方法，他不会允许这样的事发生。  
而显然地，一个像是地狱尸山的怪物也有着同样的，阻止Marcelo继续下去的意图。它一巴掌向这个小人挥去，直接将他拍成了肉酱。Sebastian则乘着这个机会，将Leslie从装置的束缚中援救出来。  
『Sebastian——』Leslie眨着含满泪水的眼睛，叫着Sebastian的名字。虽然他不怎么会说话，但仅仅是呼唤姓名，就让Sebastian感觉到了他的感激和信任。  
Leslie紧抓着他的手，不断地对他点头。表情中充满了庆幸的笑意。那种完全依赖着他的姿态，俨然是把Sebastian当作了可靠的同伴。并没有完全搞清状况的Sebastian只是循着仿若本能的正义感，护着Leslie，直到他又一转眼不知去了哪里。  
紧接着的又是恶战，这回是那个拍死了Marcelo医生的玩意儿。俗话说得好，一回生二回熟，硬生生一路扛过来的Sebastian早已经习惯了战斗的套路。你庞大并快速，我就远程迂回；你躲在暗处，我就往地上插个闪光箭。面对像是电影中的死灵怨念结合体一样的怪兽，Sebastian巧妙地利用了敌方那善于观察的巨大眼睛。在用闪光箭暂时将对方致盲之后，他用仅剩的一枚爆炸箭和三发狙击枪子弹，就快速地把这个接连不断呕吐着粘液的家伙赶回了老家。

 

然而此刻的Joseph却孤身一人地徘徊在相似的场景里。他虽然在战斗中失败了，差点被围攻的怪物给撕碎，又因为思索得太过投入险些自己踩了陷阱，最后还是那与书本记录册中描绘得极其相似的，身子是蜘蛛的女怪，单凭一只爪子就隔着栅栏把他从死亡中抓了回来，重新丢回这教堂的底下密室里。但他却意识到一些更重要的东西。那女怪似乎是想要暗示他什么，又或者是想让他在这里找寻些什么重要的信息。  
在昏暗得仅靠天花板上零星破洞所透入的光线作为照明的巨大地下遗迹中，Joseph凭借着已经逐渐适应了黑暗的双眼，在这看似墓穴和祭坛的地方摸索着。  
他在高处地面不少的人工石台前，看到了祭桌，而桌子上的正是属于前方画像上人的半腐烂头颅，这脑袋已经从中间裂成了两半，一些显然不属于人类特征的东西从里面耷拉出来。还有那掉落在地面的，书写得越来越潦草，最后完全无法辨认的研究笔记，无一不述说着，这个教会曾经信奉的最高祭司，同时也是研究资料中记载的最早的古神“学者”，在死前也成为了一个怪物。  
而会变成这样的原因，在这位最初的研究者遗留的笔记中也有所详细记载——在实验的再三失败后，他铤而走险，自己摄入了大量的古神之血。他的目的不是为了治疗什么疾病，也不是为了找回死亡的其他人，他是想要变成神，变成新的古神。  
人类真的能转化成那种上古的精神不灭的怪物？  
对于那些史书中记载的成为了古神一员的苏美鲁女王，Joseph将信将疑。传说故事被撰写得过分神鬼乱力，比如作为古神的一员爱上了女王，而女王怀上了神的孩子。然而据记载，人类终究无法与古神一族婚配，女王诞下的孩子没有肉体，只能听到空气中时不时出现的哭泣。而女王也为此陷入了濒死。  
爱上女王的古神想要将她变为同族，以保住她即将消失的生命和死后会飘散的灵魂，他给了她三位古神的血，三位愿意接受她成为同伴的古神之血。但由于古神一族中最强大者的反对，女王即便成为了新的“神”，也只能与爱她的丈夫一起永远离开古神的聚集地。  
这位最强大的古神邪恶而凶残，他认为只有通过击败古神获取神血者才是有成为新神价值的人。而同情的给予是毫无意义的，获赠的弱者者根本没有成为“神”的资格。于是此后，古神一族便再也没有新的族人，没有人类敢于或能够通过最强之神设下的挑战。

Joseph对成为神毫无兴趣。那些看上去像是粘乎乎鱿鱼、蜘蛛、螳螂这类的，怪异相貌怪异的神，哪怕是可以任意改变形态，Joseph也无法接受成为这样玩意儿的同伴。到不是说他注重外貌，而是单纯的从心里拒绝诡异的东西。  
比起那些沉睡在石棺中“古神”的尸体，Joseph更好奇的是祭台上棺盖敞开的神棺内躺着的，那个被层层布料包裹，但明显是人类形状的尸身。这就是传说中的苏美鲁女王？  
一种恶魔诱惑般的声音在他的耳边响起，『稍稍看一下也没关系。』  
是的，只是验证一下传说是不是真的而已。Joseph安慰自己。  
他伸出手，解开包裹着尸体头面部的白色布匹，其下遮蔽着的属于人类的苍白皮肤，随着他的动作一点点显露。  
当布被完全掀开，那沉睡着的尸首的整张脸全都出现时，Joseph感觉自己一定是疯了，是在做着一个冗长的噩梦。  
不，一定是我太想念他了，所以才会看到了错误的东西。Joseph叨念着，反复暗示自己眼前的是幻觉。他脱下眼镜，在石棺边坐下休息。

 

Kidman游荡着，渐渐地看出了这个世界的端倪，以及古神究竟是个什么回事。  
她完全是一个被骗着进入了老虎笼子的兔子，还想要从笼子里掏出虎仔来，结果只能是葬生于此。所谓的古神，完全就是克苏鲁神话里的古老怪物，而人类只能是他们手中的玩物。  
至于那个在她面前出现的自称是Ruvik的男人，不过是一个被复仇之心蒙蔽了的灵魂，他无论是威胁Kidman，又或者是寻找Leslie，其实都是背后有人在驱动。不，这个Ruvik，又或者应该直接叫他Ruben Victoriano，他只是一个傀儡。而在暗中命令着他将进入者困在这个世界，让他们无法逃离逐渐被蚕食的，则是控制着精神世界的最强古神。  
Kidman在莫比斯领头人那里听说过，所谓梦境的主人“月之神”。  
弱者进入那个世界后，很快便成为了附着于身的活死尸，而意志力强大、能为一个目的不顾一切的灵魂，即便能消灭所有被派来杀死他的活死尸，也最终会被月之神开出条件所引诱，成为神的看门人。Ruben就是。  
随着在这里徘徊时间的增加，Kidman越发地意识到自己可能无法再从这里出去。几次地，她看到了Joseph的变化，不仅仅是像莫比斯研究员所说的，成为普通的毫无意识的活死尸，而是面目狰狞却极具智慧的攻击者。Kidman不知道他是否还有自我意识，但他的目的似乎并非是要她的命，而是要威胁她以问出莫比斯背后的阴谋。  
她害怕起来，怀疑着眼前这个男人的目的，究竟是被莫比斯的系统所控制，来试探她的忠诚，还是被神所控制，想要知晓人类的暗中计划。又或者……Kidman的脑中闪回过方才发生的事情。  
奇怪的教会地下陵墓和古老的颓废村庄，似乎除了莫比斯系统所建造的出发之地，那个实验室外，这里整个世界的风格原本都属于上个世纪，连医院也是。可就在不久以前，一阵疯狂的振动撕裂了大地，那些古老的建筑全部夷为平地，取而代之的，是一座被地震破坏的现代城市，是Kidman所潜伏警局所在的地方，唯有遥远处的灯塔精神病院有所不同。  
是什么导致了改变？Kidman无从而知，但她认为至少现在的梦境与他们警组三人之一有着扯不断的关系。她的恐惧上升了，不仅是因为那些总能精确定位，似乎她身上有个发信器，并且穷追不舍的尸人们，更是因为她害怕自己被读取的内心。  
在那个她曾经悄悄地与莫比斯线人接头的阳台上，那对街观察她信号的房间，玻璃反射着电码一般的长短光芒，而阳台门的另一侧则是蜂拥而入的尸群。双重的忧虑和惊恐让她挪不开脚步，只能不顾莫比斯负责人的提醒，暴露自己的行踪，大声向偶尔路过的Sebastian求助。  
然而，不久之后她就后悔不已。  
她亲眼目睹了Sebastian发生的可怕转变。虽然之后隔着门玻璃，她告诉已经恢复的Sebastian说，他也变成了“那种东西”并袭击她，可事实并非如此，而是更加可怕。  
在她面前，这个普通的男人像是喝醉酒一般不断摇晃，然后他的脸部、手臂、甚至是全身的皮肤都开始鼓出无数个小疱，仿佛被马蜂扎了似的。接着他的皮肤变得透明，并显现出一种诡异的肉红色，而皮肤的下方有什么在涌动。之后这些小疱汇聚成了大疱，皮肤溶解，绿色凝冻状的液体流了出来，越来越多，直至包裹住了他的整个身体。半流体的绿色黏液就像是一个巨大的罩子，在他的四肢外表聚集，形成了触手和节肢，并带动着他的本体向她移动过来。  
此刻的Sebastian依旧在挣扎，叫喊着让Kidman离开。可恐惧早已让她跌倒在地，双腿发软。  
『NO!』在她惊惧的注视下，Sebastian大叫着终于停了下来。那些液体发出咕咕的声音，从他的耳朵、鼻子、嘴和眼睛中钻了进去。很快地，他又成为了一个正常无比的人，可Kidman却再也不敢独自站在他的身边，甚至连隔着门与他说话时都在颤抖。  
Castellanos警探已经不是人类了，这个念头在她的头脑中扎了根。即使之后她因为被巨大的蜘蛛脓疱怪追赶，迫不得已地与他上了同一辆车，她也努力地想要离她远一点。  
“Oda你这个蠢货。” 看着Joseph面对Sebastian那灿烂的笑容，Kidman忍不住腹诽，但她绝对不会去提醒Joseph什么。一来他绝不会相信，当怀疑对象是Sebastian Castellanos时，Joseph这个重度暗恋症患者百分百地会视而不见、听而不闻；二来Kidman对于之前被丧尸化的Joseph差点杀死的事还在耿耿于怀，怨恨在心里无法消去。虽然知道这很愚蠢，不但会害死Joseph，可能连她自己也无法幸免，然而她还是没办法说出真相，Sebastian已经变成了比活死尸更可怕的怪物的真相。

当然地，Joseph也不会说出他所了解的东西。哪怕Sebastian已经不是原来的Sebastian。他坚信着，无论发生了什么变化，哪怕是成为了那些绿血种族的一员，Sebastian依旧会坚持着正义，还会保留着他那虽然粗犷却仍温柔的灵魂。  
一路上，Joseph早已问过自己无数个“如果”，而最终他的结论依然是“支持他”，不顾一切地。既然自己的死亡已经无可避免，他又何必再为了那些无聊的思虑去掩饰自己的感情。用仅剩下的生命去守着那个重要的人，这是Joseph慎重作出的决定。

莫比斯研究所里的监测设备规律地发出滴滴鸣叫，指示着所有实验体的生命体征。而Myra所凝视着的那个屏幕上，心率已经缓慢地降到了平均每分钟25次。Myra明白，这即使在低体温实验条件下也意味着实验体的衰竭，她略微地慌了起来。因为躺在眼前的不是别人，而是她曾经的丈夫，她背叛了的人。  
她的良心在询问，『这样好吗？为了死去的女儿，牺牲活着的丈夫。』但疯狂的念头却压抑了疑问的声音，不断地在她脑中喊叫着，很快，很快就能重新见到活着的Lili了，只要实验成功，然后找到机会获得奇迹的“血液”，就可以让沉睡在冰冷尸柜中的女儿再度醒来。  
『拜托了，Sebastian你要坚持下去，坚持到实验完成。这样Lili就有救了。你不想救我们的女儿吗？你一定也想救她的对吧？』她喃喃低语，令她的无知和自私一览无遗。  
一会儿，Sebastian所在的冰水浴缸边沿底，水下一些扩散开的绿色吸引了Myra的注意。趁着四下无人，她伸出手去。  
刺骨寒冷的水浸没了她的手腕，随着指尖的拨动，那绿色的沉淀被搅动的水流化为了细线，却又在下一刻聚集了起来，重新变成一滩浅浅的扁圆。无论尝试多少次，这绿色总是会从她的指缝间或手掌边滑走，无法被捞出水面。  
Myra的手臂已经被冻得苍白，她开始查找这奇怪的、比重大于水的液体的来源。然后，她在刺入Sebastian颈后的钢针边缘与皮肤的接触线附近，找到了同样颜色的斑点。神血从穿刺点漏了出来？她有些纳闷，更惊讶于漏出的液体量远大于输入神血总量的事实。  
她本应该呼叫研究人员的，但想要把这些神血悄悄占为己有，带给Lili的想法让她保持了沉默。就好像没有看见任何异常似地，她离开了实验现场，飞快地跑向配给站仓库，想要获得一个能够收集神血的简易工具和罐子。现在的Myra，心里有的只有那早已死去的孩子，和她终于可以弥补对孩子死亡的愧疚。

 

镜子另一端的医院已经越来越破落了，而这一端的灯塔精神病院也越来越近。一种替代与被替代的想象突然在Sebastian的思维中形成，尤其当他在海报栏中，看到那张刊登着护士Tatiana Gutierrez失踪事件的报纸时，这种感觉更加地清晰了。  
报道中分明刊载着，Tatiana是灯塔精神病院的一名护士，而这她所看守着的医院则与灯塔精神病院改造前的样子无比相似。一种旧时代的逝去，一个新世界的建成，这个以思维和灵魂铸造的梦境也像它的中心——灯塔精神病院一样，正在更替。Tatiana从破旧的前台消失了，而她即将出现的地方，将是最终关键的所在。  
各种怪异的似曾相识、说不清道不明的第六感、已经过去做的无端乱梦和观看过的电影场景夹杂在一起，另Sebastian重新思考起了这个时而下着雨的现代新世界的意义。它就像是他不受理智控制的脑内思维的忠实反应，这个世界正是他的梦，充满了他喜欢又惊恐的猎奇元素。错落断层的路面，坍塌的高楼，快速涌上的地下水，以及无论司机是谁都能避开前方大堆障碍的高超驾驶技术，连丧尸都换上了试装和警服。  
『Oh Shit!』Sebastian用力地抹了把脸，他开始怀疑那些所谓是“神”或者“恶灵”，又或是疯子科学家的研究，他们都对他的脑袋做了什么。他意识到自己也许应该控制一下自己的想象，也许这里就能变得至少稍微正常一些。然而可惜的是，人类通常难以做到。越是着急不要去想，越是会想得越多越糟；越是在意着什么，越是会发生难以接受的未来。  
当Sebastian总算追上带着Leslie的Kidman时，这种情况更加严重了。他甚至无法判定，到底是Kidman本身就打算着杀死Leslie，还是因为他对于Kidman根深蒂固的怀疑触发了他脑内的遐想，而导致Kidman举枪指向了Leslie。他感觉自己真的快要疯了，可他真的无法阻止自己一紧张就更加飞快转动的思维。  
然后，就像Sebastian所期待的那样，他的好搭档Joseph突然出现在了视野里，并躲藏在一边用手枪瞄准了失控的语无伦次的Kidman。

 

有了手电又丢失，拿到了手枪又没有了子弹，似乎找到了线索却实际上在被误导着兜圈子，Kidman抓狂了。她感觉到自己陷入了一场无法退出的游戏，而那些险中脱出的情节则只是游戏的一部分而已。  
进入了这个她完全理解不了的系统之后，她接受到的命令真的是来自莫比斯吗？还是有人模仿了负责人？那个变成能够无限延伸的黑影的家伙，怎么看都不像是人的灵魂或意识。还有那个带着兜帽的男人，他的目的是复仇？是占据Leslie的身体，取而代之？  
她分明早已看见了，那个“恶灵”轻易地就操纵了Leslie。那么，精神同步其实已经完成，为何这个恶灵还要故意让她兜圈子？让她有机会杀死Leslie？  
矛盾，所有的一切都充满了矛盾，阴谋的味道在各种细节中都能嗅到。  
在Kidman举枪准备向Leslie扣动扳机的前一刻，她突然感觉到至今为止的全部疑点都重合在了一起。那个在幕后操纵一切的人，并不是莫比斯，却的确在利用自己。他要的不仅仅是借助Leslie返回现实，而是逼迫她与Sebastian真正的举枪对峙，为了不同的信念。  
至于在她面前的，那个与七彩的肥皂泡一般停滞在空间里的Leslie，不过是一戳就破的幻影而已。她杀不了Leslie，只会激起Sebastian的怒意，当她那岌岌可危的信任全部碎裂时，她便将真正地成为整个游戏世界的敌人。  
犹豫着回头看向曾经的上司，Kidman想要向Sebastian解释，想要告诉他，他的思维正在影响这个世界的平衡，希望他不要被一些虚假的信息和妄加的揣测所蒙骗，说服他冷静下来细细分析。可她那游移不绝的，转向Sebastian的枪口，让躲在一边的Joseph率先失去了镇静。警队内部的战争一触即发，而被孤立的她早就口舌难辨。  
一瞬间，头脑一片空白，绝望和气愤驱使她丧失了理智，就像那些只剩下攻击意识的活死尸一样，她选择了扣下扳机，对眼前有威胁的所有目标进行无差别的枪袭。

子弹击中了Joseph的胸口，他倒了下去。  
刹那间，整个世界响起的尖锐共鸣声就像是惨叫，又像是怒吼，震碎了附件大楼的所有玻璃，那些透明的碎片们坠落下来，折射出斑斓刺眼的阳光。随即地，它们掉落并铺满了地面，仿佛是玄幻故事中那层被打破结界，宁静地散发出可怕的气息。有什么无法挽回的东西被触动了。  
不只是Kidman，连Sebastian自己也隐约地有这样的感觉。

接下来你会作怎样的打算？那个声音又在耳边询问了。  
而这次，Sebastian没有沉默，没有挣扎与思考。他要从莫比斯的研究中保护Leslie，他要找回受伤的Joseph，并尽一切的努力治好他，他要前往那个灯塔所标识的“最终之地”，了解真相，然后击败那双操纵着这个世界的黑手。可唯独地，他忘记了许愿“离开这里”。也许是，他其实早就预感到了，他已经无法脱身。  
童话中，当人类饮下人鱼之血后，就能够长生，可同时人类也将慢慢地变成人鱼，投入海的怀抱，再也无法离开水面。古神的传说也一样。  
当Sebastian从给那个声音，也是给自己的答案中清醒过来时，他所在的地点已然转换成了半毁的地铁车站。而通过那列悬挂在半空中的列车厢，他即将到达原先被阻隔了的对岸——精神世界的起点连接处，灯塔精神病院。

仍然捂着胸口，可疼痛已经消失。Joseph发现自己躺在一片广阔的金盏花田里，轻风卷起花朵的清香扑满鼻。睁开眼就能看到的天空，泛着夜晚的深蓝，点缀以繁星，深沉而宁静，透露着无声的温柔。一如那个他所在意的人对他的形容——虽然沉默又看不透，却有着别人不知道的善解人意之处。那人曾经随手拔过路边的一株黄色野菊，耍弄他似地插在Joseph的西装前胸口袋里。  
『谢谢。』那时，刚因为他的告状而被领导骂得狗血淋头，还被暂时停了职的Sebastian却这样对他说，『这花很适合你。』他拍了拍Joseph的胸口，笑着转身离开。  
金盏花，花语是温柔的救济。它是Sebastian对他最好的褒奖和称赞。同时地，Joseph也稍稍地期待着那花语中的另一番意思——被误为爱情的温柔。过去的他也许并不知道自己对于Sebastian的那份在意，是敬重，是友情，又或者有那么一点爱意；但现在他无比的肯定，那不是误会，那就是爱情。可如果Sebastian认为那是容易误会的温柔，就让他误以为下去吧。Joseph并没有那么贪心，他所期待的，就是能够站在Sebastian的身边就好，无论是在现实世界，还是在这个由神所建造的没有尽头的梦境。如果Sebastian注定将躺在石棺里，那么Joseph甚至愿意在边上的瓮罐里陪着他，直到灵魂也磨灭消失。  
合上眼睛，Joseph在这只有他一人的平静世界中，等待着所爱之人的再度出现，又或者自己再次回到那个混乱一片的荒诞世界，作为他的协助之力。

从开始滑落的地铁车厢奋力纵身一跃，扑向前方。在腾空而起的一瞬间，车厢便消失了，示意着Sebastian作出的这个选择已经没有了退路，而他落地时，断开的车厢通已成为了目的地灯塔精神病院的走廊。  
推开手术室的大门，进入眼帘的又是那个喋喋不休的Marcelo医生和神经实验系统，而这一次Sebastian近距离地仔细观察到了Ruben。  
穿着同样掩盖头部伤痕的兜帽衫，可与之前从向日葵花盘后走出的人不同，眼前的Ruben在里面却穿着整齐的蓝白色条纹衬衫和干净的深色西裤，还有配套的棕色牛皮鞋，露出的脸部和手都包扎着纱布。他因为自己的研究被剽窃而愤怒，但看到Marcelo医生叫来的明显来意不善的三人又露出了胆怯，他说着完成这个研究非他不可，但那不定的语气却透露着，他对于这个系统所连接入的世界其实并不了解的事实。  
这才是Ruben Victoriano，一个为了找回被大火吞噬的姐姐而沉浸入可怕研究的普通学者，一个冷漠高傲却并没有什么神力的儒雅男人。而那个光着脚和上身，露出令人胆颤微笑的家伙，那个在电梯里说着奇怪的宣言，逼得Sebastian走投无路的家伙，那个躲藏在暗处监视着他一举一动，发出渗人笑声，并且可以瞬间出现在任何地方的家伙——Ruvik才是最最可怕、难以对付的恶魔的灵魂。  
细听着Ruben留下的录音，Sebastian终于了解到很多关于这个世界以及精神研究的知识。  
Marcelo医生和背后支持着研究的组织，一直想要寻找一种强行打开现实与精神世界之间阻隔的方式，而这个系统正是这样一扇门。通过刺入人脑后脊神经与脑干连接处的电极，让不同人的思维融合在一起。然后选择脑波最接近精神世界电子运动所产生的微电流频幅的人，将他的脑单独植入系统中心，使他接近于濒临死亡的前一刻，作为连接灵魂所在的精神世界与活体存留的现实世界的管道，将其他加入系统的实验者的意识拉入门另一边的未知世界。  
他们选择了Ruben Victoriano这个系统的设计和制造者作为这个“媒介”，一来是因为他那具有丰富知识开发的超反映头脑与需要的波段合适，二来也可以灭口，以免之后牵扯出的是非。Ruben想要通过系统找到他姐姐的意识，并将她与别人同步，从而达到“复活”她的目的。但那些研究者其实却是想要通过系统，窥探另一个世界中某些具有特殊能力的灵魂，企图利用他们达到“永生”。  
被利用又丢弃、杀害的Ruben，意识中充满了怨恨，他的愿望变成了复仇。而正是这份强烈的愿望，使他被称为“古神”的远古恶灵的诱惑，成为恶灵之首“月神”掌控下的“梦境看守者”，让所有进入这个世界的灵魂都永远地被困在这里。  
要离开这里的第一步，就是击败看守者，斩断灵魂在两个世界的通道中不停的循环轮回。最糟糕的结果，也不过就是再也无法回去现实，而自己的身体在现实中死亡、腐烂，但至少，失去了“门”就意味着系统不再完整，不再能制造更多的牺牲者。  
冒着犹如初次在现实中踏入灯塔精神病院的那一天所下着的朦胧细雨，Sebastian跟随着慢慢回复正常和自信的Leslie的脚步，重回这座隐藏着魔鬼的医院。微量的雨滴洒在他的面部，带走了疲倦；打湿了他的头发，让原先因为战斗而混乱的发丝变得柔顺；却没有像现实中那样在他的衣服上落下任何斑驳，他甚至感觉不到衣服的潮湿。  
医院的大厅里回荡起他一人的脚步声，哒哒地，逐渐接近第一次看见兜帽男人的走廊。  
仿佛是过去的重演，影片的再次播放，当Sebastian回过头时，他又看见了那三个被杀死的当地警官和杀人凶手的幻影。一脸杀意的Ruben闪烁着在走廊中出现，并快速掐上了Sebastian的脖子将他提起来。  
有什么不对。在拼命地挣扎中，Sebastian看向对方的眼睛，早已忘记了方才听到的某个牺牲者的忠告。然后，下一刻，他在那双金色的眼睛中看到了Ruvik，那个在背后看着一切的恶灵。眼睛里，Ruvik露出了令人汗毛直竖的可怕笑容，而面前的Ruben也作出了同样的表情。  
『来吧，这是你作为人类，与人类展开的最后一场角逐，最后的盛大演出。』Ruvik用口型说道。  
几近窒息的Sebastian扯过了腰后别着的油灯，将它砸向眼前的敌人。曾经无论是落入水中，还是重摔在地都完好无损的油灯，这一次却破裂了。火焰点燃了Ruben的衣物，他便大叫着消失了。  
Sebastian失去了那个为他照亮黑暗的灯，但此刻他也不再需要它了。它在Sebastian再次回到这个医院的时候已经变成了普通的灯，古神的魂火回到了Ruvik自己的手里，并且他已经做好了离开这个世界前往现实的准备。当看守者从他的位置上退幕，门就会开始缓缓地关闭，而当看守的仅剩的肉体部分从系统中彻底消亡时，门就会完全消失，必须要抓紧时间进行Ruvik计划好的下一步。  
接下来需要做的，就是最后的战争。古神对古神，决定下他的继承人，这个世界新的掌控者和制造者，新一代的月之神。  
无论他本人是否知晓，是否愿意，他都会被他的正义信念和救人之心所拖入深渊。就像Joseph曾经说的，总有那么一道无底的裂缝，你会想要跳下去，即使你明白会是什么样的后果。如果可以阻止恶徒的杀戮，拯救尚未被带入绝境的更多无辜者，哪怕是悬崖绝壁，Sebastian都会毫不犹豫地纵身跃入。  
未来既定，新的古神，还有新的被古神所诱惑的看守，以及贪婪人类将再次试图打开的那扇大门。


	8. 现实

Ruben Victoriano对研究疯狂的执着，和对自己成果被窃产生的巨大愤怒，唤醒了同样有着极端控制欲的古神。从那一刻起，这位古神就掌控了一切，夺取了这个研究者所有的东西作为替他复仇的代价，他的外貌，他的声音，甚至是他的名字——Ruben Victoriano，RuVic。而古神的目的就是为了再一次复苏，降临于世间。  
他利用并没有完全进入永久睡眠的另一个古神，让他醒来，然后利用他的孤独，他寻找同族急迫的心情，引诱着贪婪的人类打开那扇禁忌的生死之门。最后，他在门内创造另一个与他一般强大的同族，另一个犹如双生子般的兄弟，那个古神的身体里有他的血液，他的身边有那个古神的身躯，那么当他们彼此站在门的两侧时，门始终将是开着的。  
这就是从过去到现在的“真相”，也必将是将来的“真实”。 

 

随着袭向Ruvik所操纵的移动尸山的炮火，精神世界中的灯塔病院正在瓦解。最后的一枪仿佛是击碎了Ruvik的精神体，其实击碎的却是一块隐射着过去的碎玻璃。一切都是Sebastian的幻想，属于他的梦境。可当他砸碎了梦中Ruben Victoriano的大脑时，现实中被莫比斯小心保管的脑部也在密封防弹玻璃球中变成了一滩坏死的组织液体。  
古神之力所创造的“梦”的世界，即使没有门，也开始能够影响现实。  
透过Ruvik之血，Sebastian看见Leslie的身体踏着与当时Ruvik在向日葵前走向他时相同的步伐和笑容，走出灯塔精神病院的大门。他甚至看见了自己依旧躺到在连接着系统的浴缸中的样子，弯下腰去，自己的脸变得更近了。仿佛他的灵魂离开了肉体，站在了自己的身边。  
这是梦境中的胡思乱想吗？还是他已经死了？Sebastian尚未明白。

而这时候，莫比斯研究中心实验室内正因为系统突然崩溃而乱作一团。警报声此起彼伏，原本尚存活的实验体们，因为主脑的死亡而接连着也纷纷停止了身体机能。研究员、护士，连安保也全部跑了出去，报告的报告，寻找药剂的寻找药剂，还有束手无策的只能赶紧逃开，生怕由电机为主体的系统会发生爆炸。  
只有Myra，跪倒在丈夫的遗体前。屏幕上，心跳和呼吸所标识的生命的信息已经停止，可他的脑波还在大幅度地震荡着，早已超出正常脑电波的可达范围和频率。她害怕起来，不仅仅是因为丈夫死了，还因为他的尸体正在高速溶解。与法医学中常见的快速腐败不同，使尸体膨胀、最终漏出的不是细菌所产生的气体和尸液，而是绿色的凝冻，是神血。它们从分解了的皮肤、肌肉甚至是骨骼中转化而成，最终装满了整个浴缸。  
Sebastian消失了，可他的脑波仍旧留存。  
早已丧失理智的Myra，心里只有一个想法，要把女儿的尸体放入这盛满神血的血池里，也许就可以修复她被烧焦的身体组织，就可以让她的心脏重新恢复跳动。她也狂奔而去。  
待到她回来的时候，看见的却是站在她丈夫曾经躺着的浴缸边的Leslie。不，那并不是她所见过的那个像是自闭症病人的“所谓古神”，他那双金色的眼睛，和泛着金色的顺滑短发，还有令人不寒而栗的可怕笑意，完全是另外一个人。  
『谁？』Myra用颤抖的声音问。  
那人转过头来，他的脸和身形好似加热的玻璃，慢慢地拉长，改变着模样，最后他变成了一个俊美的青年人，Ruben Victoriano没有烧伤过的样子。流露出不屑的眼神，他没有给出任何回答。  
『你要做什么？』Myra举起了枪。  
那人依然没有理她，只是自顾自地把手伸进了浴缸。  
绿色的液体聚集了起来，缩小，变成一团，扭动着曲成了一个小小的人形，接着，表面的绿色硬化呈现出灰白色，缓缓地形成了皮肤一样的质地。这一团液体，最终化成了一个婴儿，黑色的头发，那小小的脸蛋和睁开的带着迷茫的眼睛，与Myra曾经看到过的Sebastian的幼年照片无异，不一样的是，这个从神血中诞生的孩子，有着一双与眼前的古神相同的金色眸子。  
Ruvik将那婴儿抱起来，裹进了他脱下的兜帽衫里。『Have a good dream, Seb.』他看着那孩子，温柔地说着。婴儿合上眼睛，陷入长久的睡眠。

 

踉跄着走出灯塔精神病院，Sebastian在大门合上时发出的刺耳金属刮擦声中，他似乎听到了别的声音，Ruvik在耳边说着什么的低沉声音。  
但前方出现的，兴高采烈向他招手的Leslie打断了他的思绪。  
『Sebastian，Sebastian！』那个白发的年轻人踏着小碎步跑向他，『这里，这里！』  
『Leslie？你要去哪儿？』阳光下，略显疲惫的Sebastian无奈地跟随着那个像是七八岁儿童的年轻人。  
『旋转！旋转！』Leslie指着不远处的街心游乐场。那白色的旋转木马，Sebastian还记忆犹新，它是Lili过去最爱的游戏。  
Leslie放开扯着Sebastian衣角的手，七手八脚地爬了上去。那木马唱着歌，上下颠簸着转了起来。Sebastian就这样站在不远处，看着Leslie开心地笑着，一圈又一圈。  
世界仿佛又变得平静，即使有黑暗，有死亡，有不公，但绝望已然消失。裂开的地面悄悄地已经愈合，倒塌的大楼也已经回复了原状，只有象征着罪恶的灯塔精神病院不在那里了，取而代之的是一栋现代化的警局大楼伫立在病院原来的位置。  
『Sebastian？』Leslie又在呼唤。  
被叫到的警探突然惊醒，又发现自己来到了警局大楼的办公室里。『What the hell……』他习惯性地骂，却不想言中了其实，这里就是充满了亡灵的死亡之地。  
呼唤从四面八方传来，除了依旧充满了快乐的Leslie，通过走廊向他走来的，还有Victoriano宅邸画像中的那个黑发红裙的年轻女人，自己曾经分明看到过已经变成丧尸的警车司机Connelly，以及许多许多在失踪案卷中见到过的脸。所有人都叫着Sebastian的名字，而他们显然不正常的踉跄步伐让这场面显得更加地可怖。与其说他们是在走动，不如说他们明明是惯于用很多的腿蠕动，如今却努力地想要只用两条来前进，摇摇晃晃，相互碰撞。而那个长着Laura脸的女子，那前倾着弓起背，平举着双手，弯曲着手肘却张开五指的姿势，令Sebastian立刻想到了那个像是蜘蛛一般的“古神”。  
虽然这些假装成人形的家伙们没有显露出任何恶意，只是想要用容易亲近的模样与Sebastian交流，但冷汗仍然从背后流了下来。  
『Seb.』声音从身后传来，温柔而低沉。Sebastian感觉有人从背后拥抱着他，侧过脸时，能看见对方贴近的浅金色发丝。  
惊讶让他浑身僵硬。  
而下一刻，又一声『Seb.』传到耳朵里，这一次那关切的嗓音万分的熟悉。低下头，Sebastian看到了搭在自己手臂上的带着黑色手套的手。  
『Joseph……太好了。』  
最信任的搭档那微凉的眼镜框抵在耳后，而温暖的呼吸吹打在颈部。Sebastian抓紧了对方的手腕，而紧绷的精神则完全地放松了下来。

 

Kidman做了一个醒来的梦，她梦见了自己摆脱了系统所连接着的精神世界，回到了灯塔精神病院的实验中心。她看到了Sebastian躺在那个环绕着主脑的浴缸中，他的睫毛抖动着，似乎要睁开眼来。  
现在还不是时候，Kidman意识到如果此刻有人醒来会是什么结局。她虽然害怕着Sebastian，却不希望他死去。她向着那个躺着的男人做出一个嘘声的手势。  
『这个不要管了，那两个也是。』她又指了指Joseph和Leslie。

然而，这不是现实。  
真实的世界中，系统崩溃，几乎所有的实验体都死在了浴缸里，甚至有实验体彻底地消失，而唯一目击了全过程的工作人员已经彻底地精神失常。也许是因为那个实验体是她曾经的丈夫，又也许是实验的失败让她完全失去了复活女儿的希望。  
莫比斯研究中心的大批专家火速集中到了一起，展开了激烈的争论，最后他们终于达成了一致的结论，将那个唯一活下来，并处于昏迷状态的的实验体——Joseph Oda置入新的系统中，让幸存的他成为全新的主脑。  
这一次，莫比斯并没有挖出Joseph的脑部，而是将他整个放入了充满人工冬眠液的密闭槽罐，在他的脑部和四肢都插入了连接的电极，并用静脉输入的方式维持他的生命。  
Joseph就这样漂浮在水里，像一具标本，像一个单纯的系统零件。可他的意识却在莫比斯研究员所无法到达的精神世界中，成为新的月神的守护者，替他监管着“梦境”的大门。

 

当Kidman再次应莫比斯本部的召唤回到研究中心时，她发现了异常，所有的场景、人员，甚至是对话都于那一日，她被命令进入系统时完全相同，她明白自己陷入了轮回的梦境。失败了，她没有能够杀死即将被恶灵附身的Leslie，也没有能够找到正确的离开这里的门。该怎么办，怎样才能离开这里？她感觉自己就要发疯。  
逼迫自己冷静下来，重新完整地思考先前的整个旅程，Kidman想起了Joseph与Sebastian曾经讨论过关于这个世界“中心”的事。他们说灯塔精神病院就是逃离噩梦的关键，可当Kidman进入那里时看见的，只有Sebastian与已经变为怪物的Ruvik之间展开的，简直可以称之为天崩地裂的战斗外。那时候，为了逃避掉落的玻璃和碎砖，Kidman不得不快速地撤离了那里。  
要回去吗？  
这是仅存的线索了，想要离开这个见鬼的精神世界那只有回去了。  
Kidman带着不安走回了灯塔病院的门口，但这一回什么都没有，连病院也消失了。取而代之的是她同样熟悉的办公大楼。她还记得第一次作为莫比斯的暗探进入这里时的惴惴不安，以及作为新进警探跟着Sebastian和Joseph一起办过的所有案子。在办公室里，大家就像是一家人。  
翻动着自己桌面上的每一个小饰品，观察着邻桌Joseph摆放的独特风格的小桌灯，这里是她的记忆之所，也同样是另两个莫比斯实验受害者的记忆。他们曾经是她的同事，是她的导师和上级。可现在，他们是受雇于莫比斯的她的敌人。  
徘徊于Sebastian独立的办公室里，那些只属于Joseph和Sebastian的记忆，形成了半透明的幻影，一如Kidman曾经见过的Ruvik的记忆之影一般。Kidman意识到了，这里已经不再是Ruvik所掌控的世界，而在这里建造出警局大楼的人……  
回过头，Kidman看见了Joseph。不是那个脸上斑驳剥落的，僵尸一样的Joseph，而是那个过去紧随在Sebastian身边，冷静决断的Joseph。  
『你出卖了我们。』Joseph说，可淡然的丝毫不带愤怒的语气，不像是指责，却像是在称述一个事实。  
Kidman想要辩解什么，却一个字也说不出口。她的确是一个骗子，一个背叛者，一个杀人组织的帮凶。即使她没有亲自杀死任何人，但她依旧是一个双手沾血的罪犯。  
『我……不想死，想要回去。』她不断地重复着。因为不想死，她从小就离家出走；因为不想死，她浪迹街头做了很多偷鸡摸狗的事；因为不想死，她加入了莫比斯；也因为不想死，她不得不听从指令来到这里。但现在，她想要回去，哪怕只有一刻。  
『想要回去，那就只有死。』Joseph提着斧头走近。『如果想要真的在这个噩梦中死去，我可以帮你。』  
Kidman慌张起来，死亡和噩梦的持续，她不想要选择任何一个。  
『在现实中的你衰弱到死亡之前，你还有时间考虑。但无论如何，终点只有死亡，这里的，或者现实那里的。』说着这样话语的Joseph，无比地像是死神，用冷酷的真理断绝了妄图偷生者的所有希望。  
『如果在这里死去就可以在显示中醒来的话，你为什么不去死呢？！』Kidman有些气愤，不知道是为了Joseph让她去死的提议，还是因为她对Joseph本身的不信任。  
『我已经无法离开……不，应该说是我不想离开。』提起原因，Joseph垂下了视线，『Sebastian……我们已经逃不掉了。』  
从Joseph的表情，Kidman就读出了他话中的真意，逃不掉的人原本只有Sebastian而已，但正因为Sebastian无法离开，所以Joseph也选择了“不能背弃”的道路，宁可舍去自己尚还活着的肉体。  
『在这里死去之后，真的不会变成没有意识的活尸？』她将手枪指向自己，可手却不住地颤抖。永远地持续着恐惧，还是永远地丧失意识，绝对是一个两难的选择。  
『由我来杀死你的话，不会。你只会在现实中醒来，并且永远也不会再度回到这里了，哪怕你希望回来。』Joseph推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，『这意味着灵魂聚集之地拒绝了你，当你将来在现实中死去时，你的意识就会真正的消失，不复存在。你考虑好你的选择。』  
Kidman当然不会那么快地下定决心，就像她活着的二十余载，她一直在不断地动摇着，反复经历着犹豫不决→作出选择→后悔→逃避的恶性循环，一如她现在经历的迷茫→决定服从莫比斯→后悔→迷茫的无限轮回。要斩断它，就必须先斩断自己。  
想要再看一次自己的丑态吗？从年幼时破落的家，到混乱的街头，然后是冷冰冰的莫比斯本部，最后是被自己害死的同伴的办公桌。够了，已经够了……一次次将自己最最卑劣的一面展现在眼前，她毋宁死。  
『Oda，让我走吧，离开这里，永远地！』她捂着耳朵，闭上眼睛大声叫喊着。  
亡灵飘过掀起的冷风包围了她。当她睁开眼时，已然到达了一个被金盏花铺满的后花园。  
金色的花朵，寓意着绝望、黑暗和别离，是无比适合死神的花，更是无比适合站在其中的拿着黑色镰刀的Joseph的花。  
在死亡的花海中跪倒，Kidman第一次合起双手祈祷着，祈祷醒来之后会是重生的黎明。  
反射出月光的刀弯落下，满怀着愧疚的女人终于从她的噩梦中清醒。她依旧带着悔意，没有来得及说出告别之辞，对曾经是同伴的两人。  
刀刃挥下时飞溅起的鲜血撒满天空，将不远处地平线上的圆月染红。随着一个人影从月晕中降落，云朵与天空下所有的物体都被罩上了一层美丽的橙色。  
『Joseph.』黑发的，穿着衬衫和西服马甲的男人走了过来，迈开的双腿带起微风，金盏花丛在他的身边摇曳着。  
『Seb.』镰刀变回了斧头，然后消散在空气中。Joseph迎了上去，落入一个拥抱里。『Seb.』他又重复了一次，顺势把脸埋进对方的颈窝。

FIN


	9. 番外•进化

历来的闯入者都带着他所在时代的特征，然而这对于封闭的精神世界来说，是几乎可以忽略不计的影响。而Sebastian的时间，永远停留在了他进入这里的那一年，无论在这里度过多少变化的四季，更换了怎样的衣服（有一阵子受Joseph的唆使，他还穿过西装礼服，虽然事后他对限制了行动的服装大叹苦经），又或是对于古神、对于这个世界了解了更多。对于一晃百余年的现实世界，Sebastian已经彻底地脱了节。  
到不是说犹如地域封闭的土著人那样，对科技的发展和人文潮流的演化完全不知，他还是有尽量从误入者那里了解一点的，然而用乡下土鳖进城来形容依旧算是贴切。他没有料到，人类的贪婪竟然将整个现实也拉入了疯狂之中。  
原本，Sebastian应该永远也不会知道这些了，但他那尽职守卫的突然醒来，和前任月神的恶意计划，将他扯了回去，回到那充满污浊的人类世界。  
Joseph就那样漂浮在莫比斯的实验水槽中，度过了159年，即使实验室早就关闭并废弃，即使供养早就断绝，他还是一如原样般地在其中沉睡着，仿佛是一具完美的人偶。直到那一天。轰鸣的机械钻凿声响彻地面，随着工地地基边水泥板的破碎、坍塌，一个老旧的秘密地下实验基地裸露了出来。  
历史总是惊人地相似，160余年前，人类在施工中发现了古神沉睡的密室，160余年之后，人们又在工地里让莫比斯曾经的实验室和实验体重现世间。带着破拆装备的好奇工人，进入了原本存放STEM系统的房间，当他们凿破了被石堆掩埋的部分装置时，大量像是水一样的液体从缝隙中渗漏了出来。面面相觑的人们开始一边用手扒着碎石，一边猜测着其中可能埋藏着什么样的宝贝，兴奋的心情一表无疑。  
可下一刻，随着爆裂声和喷涌着破开掩盖石土的水浪，一个人形跌撞着冲了出来，并趴在废墟中剧烈咳嗽的时候，他们都开始感到了恐惧。并不是因为那个人的相貌或外形看起来有多可怕，而是因为他们猜测起这被埋葬数年，也可能是数十年甚至百年，却还能活着的“人”会是怎样的怪物。僵尸？或者吸血鬼。  
这不仅仅是低学历者的迷信而已，在现今，科技可以将所有过去的传说变为真实，其中就包括脑死亡却能自主移动的植物人——僵尸，和嗜血成性、感官发达又畏光的基因嵌入人——吸血鬼。这些都出于科技对于人类的需求和钻研的回应。  
贪欲促进了科技的进步，但同时地也在暗中加快的毁灭的脚步。人类想要战胜病痛，于是发展了医疗，而医疗延长了人类的寿命，于是人们理所应当地想要活得更久。物质上的满足推动了精神上的需求，男人渴望健美的体型，而女人渴望娇美的容貌，整容手术已经无法让人们满意，更多的研究将目光放到了调整人类的基因上。  
“怪物“究竟是什么？是不会死亡，以神血为生的Joseph；还是为了活命而移植了异种基因和肢体的求生者；又或者是那些为了获取利益、长生和权力，将科学变成了违背道德、律法甚至是自然规律的工具的“聪明人”？“莫比斯”永远不会消失，这种可怕的明知禁忌，却还抱着“兴许可以避免”的侥幸继续踏入禁地的，可以称之为锲而不舍的钻研精神，是可敬的，也同样是可畏的。  
现实中的Joseph吸入第一口空气，睁开眼的时候，他的灵魂猛然地从精神世界被拉扯了回来。他在与Sebastian的交谈中，在Sebastian的面前，突然犹如将灭的灯泡一样，频闪了几次便消失了。而面对这一切的新月神，不知缘由而茫然失措地变得脸煞白的样子，如果被任何旁人或其他古神见了，一定会变成他这辈子被笑话的把柄。  
不过这个状态并没有持续多久，当Joseph彻底清醒的那一刻。精神世界完全失去了守卫者，在门内的古神，只要在现实中还拥有可以使用的肉体的，全部都可以轻易地从大门中走出，回归这个真实的世界。  
Sebastian就是第一个，他太靠近门了，当他意识到天旋地转的时候，已经来到了一个全新之所。他眨了眨眼睛，转动脖子环顾四周。  
我醒过来了？之前的其实都是一场非常长的梦？他问自己，却思索不出任何确定的答案。这里看起来不像实验室，也不像病床，那些简单却实用的家具和全自动操作的设备，更像是他突然进入了科幻影片中普通住户的卧室。  
Sebastian站起身来，走向两道门的其中之一。移动的时候，他诡异地感觉到身体的沉重，虽然四肢的肌肉没有任何微缩，但那不协调的动作仿佛他是一个昏迷很久方才苏醒的病人。然后——他在盥洗室的镜子里看到了自己的样子，高壮的体格，乱翘的黑色短发，略微有点冒头的胡子，还有看起来比过去略微年轻了一点的相貌……不，准确来说，并不是年轻了，而是那些让他显得沧桑的疤痕消失了，皮肤看起来比那整日在室外现场日晒雨淋的时候细了点。  
Sebastian把脸凑近了些，用迷茫不解的表情观察着自己的变化。接着，他注意到了自己变了瞳色的眼睛。  
『What?』眨眨眼后，他干脆用手指拉开自己的下眼睑，然后努力转动眼球，甚至开始怀疑自己是色盲了，还是得了黄疸病。青白色的巩膜，金色的眼眸——令人惊讶，却确定无异。  
『看来有人唤醒了守门猎人。』一个熟悉嗓音从不远处传来，它所唤起的旧日记忆让Sebastian不禁地打了个冷颤。  
『Ruvik……』Sebastian盯着那个看起来与过去一身烧伤痕迹截然不同的清秀金发人，但语气中的不是怀疑，而是确认。第六感告诉他，这个家伙无论看起来多么俊雅，行为多么符合绅士，可依旧是那个本质邪恶的古神，那个拥有极大破坏力的隐性暴徒。  
『早安， Seb.』那人有礼地予以回复。  
可Sebastian不会吃这一套，即使现在他没有武器，甚至是连鞋也没有，『Joseph被弄哪里去了？』他还是气势汹汹，毫不示弱地追问。  
『我一位你会先问自己为什么会在这里，还有为什么会变成这样。』Ruvik特意地指了指自己的眼睛。顺着他的手指望去，Sebastian发现自己拥有的是和对方一样的瞳色。  
『Joseph在哪里？还有我怎么了？！』Sebastian咬牙切齿地又复述了一次。  
『谁知道呢？』那人摆出招人恨的姿势，摊开手耸了耸肩。  
冲动的Sebastian已经不经大脑地作出了反应，他一把扯住了对方那看上去就很高级的酒红色西装衣领，『你在搞什么鬼！』下意识地，面对过去在暗中捣鬼的家伙，敌意和质疑是第一反应。  
『我只能告诉你，他和你一样，回来了。至于在哪里，他原本的身体在哪里，他回来的时候就在哪里。』Ruvik没有生气，还是勾起嘴角笑眯眯地逗弄着眼前这头炸了毛的豹子，自如得仿佛是驯兽员。『我又不是盯梢雷达，你自己的小弟管不住，他也没联系你，却偏要赖别人，这合适吗？』  
Sebastian目瞪口呆，不知道是槽点太多无从选择从哪个开始反驳，还是被那句“他也没联系你”击中，大半是担忧，小半却莫名地带着点失落的怒意。这甚至让他忘记了再度追问自身的情况。  
半宿，他猛然吐出句“我要去找他”，便冲出了房间去。  
而下一刻，离开休息室，穿过办公室，展现在Sebastian眼前的是巨大的高端研究中心，比他看到过的科幻片里的还要新颖。屋顶自动散发出柔和的模拟日光，却看不到任何像是灯管的装置，所有的电子数据都投射在空气里，形成立体的影像。  
『还是我带你出去吧。』一副掌管者态势的Ruvik跟了出来，『以免你没授权硬闯出去，砸破我公司好好的门。』他在空中挥了挥手，不知从哪里传来的电子告示音，提示着为Sebastian建立的新出入同行许可已经实行。  
随着叮咚的开门音，玻璃的移门自动打开了，通过前方透明的玻璃顶隔，Sebastian能够看见上方实验室的样子，那简直是另一个莫比斯，不，应该说比莫比斯更血腥。  
虽然良好的隔音壁，让他无法听到里面那些被关押的实验体的哀嚎声，而钢化玻璃的墙壁更是透出他们完全变异的可怖模样。有的与其说是人类，不如说是一棵长着人头的食人树，那从四肢伸出的根系能把所有缠紧的猎物消化从而变成自己的能量；有的犹如野兽一般，或趴着或用力拉扯着铁链向一切路过的人甚至是自动推车咆哮。  
『你干了什么？！！！』Sebastian向Ruvik怒吼，在他看来，眼前的人即是凶手。也许是因为他们曾经是不同的种族，而对方是具有可怕力量可以将人类随意玩弄于鼓掌之中的古神；又或许因为他顶着一张与那个进行残忍人体实验的Ruben Victoriano极其相似的脸，将Sebastian在精神世界所见的那些渗人场景的记忆再度唤醒。  
『这可和我毫无关系。他们其中的大多数出于自愿，甚至是渴望变成这样，不惜一切代价。』Ruvik不动声色地微笑着，『看那边几个男人和女人，为了保持无尽的青春容貌和强盛时期的肉体，而接受了异种基因的移植，而现在他们虽然得到了想要的东西，却也付出了代价，他们需要袭击别人来维持自己。还是你觉得应该把这种杀手放到街上去？』他的反问中尽带嘲讽。  
Sebastian噎住了，他无法相信，更无法理解为什么有人会自愿变成怪物。他大张着嘴，目光在那些“怪人”和Ruvik之间游移。  
『不知满足，是推动进化的力量，也是导致毁灭的源头。最终会变成前者还是后者，就要看运气了。这对于哪个种族都一样。』Ruvik突然说出了Sebastian无法理解的哲理之句，『苏美鲁人，你听说过吗？我们的一个族人曾娶了最后一任苏美鲁女王作为妻子。』  
Sebastian略微点了点头，他听Joseph提过这个结局并不算怎么完美的故事。  
『苏美鲁人与现在的人类并不是同一种族，还有亚特兰蒂斯、玛雅，这些种族也是，他们因为渴望更好更强，渴望长久的生命和统治，而快速地发展出了科技和文明，却也因为这些念头最终毁灭了自己。不单是他们，我们的种族同样也是。』Sebastian呆愣愣地看着Ruvik，他第一次听古神提起他们自己的历史。  
『你的守门者醒了，意味着肉体没有完全消亡的我们一族都可以随意进出。可他们都没有来这里。你说是为什么？』Ruvik又提出一个Sebastian无法回答的问题。  
『为什么？你不是想要，而且也成功回来这个现实了吗？他们又……』  
『因为他们的心中仍存在着对过去的恐惧。我们的衰败也曾经无法避免地到来，尚有理智的人只能杀死失控的，族人越来越少，而疯狂却还在传染。最终幸存的我们不得不放弃肉体，将精神锁入封闭的世界以阻止进一步恶化的态势。对我们来说，现实曾是一个无力改变的可怕噩梦，而我们只能逃避。而现在，人类也在走向相似的道路，结果是好是坏不到最后不得而知。』  
『那必须要告诉大家，必须要阻止。』Sebastian无法像Ruvik那么平静，可能灭亡的预言让他焦躁不已，仿佛天马上就要塌下来一般。  
『螳臂挡车吗？你无法控制别人的思维，也许你能说服一些人，但总有人持有相反的意见，现实世界是掌握在所有人手中的，你不可能像控制精神世界那样，轻易地控制和按你的想法改变它。』  
『可是，至少要尽力做点什么。』作为一个道德观坚毅的老派刑警，Sebastian抓狂地挠乱自己的头发。他无法接受这种伦理倒错的现实科学。  
『你做不了什么，除了接受现实。如果不能冷静地旁观，那只能躲回去，睡回你的棺材里，和其他人一样。』眼前的Ruvik不像是一个想要灭世的恶鬼，也不像是一个想要救世的神明。他更像一个穿越了时空线的观察者，冷冷地看着，看着繁荣昌盛，也看着一个文明和种族轰然倒塌。  
Sebastian握紧了拳头，『那是你。』他转过身，走向大门。『我要去找会Joseph，然后尽我所力。』  
他离开研究中心，走入茫茫的人流之中。

春花凋谢，秋叶飘零。当Sebastian终于获得了他想要的消息，来到最终的目的地时，已经过了一整年。而随着更多基因移植的缺点显现，新的方式和科技又快速推出，轮回被加速了，世界濒临崩裂。  
资源的过度开采导致了自然灾害，随灾害而来的饥荒导致了战争，焦灼的战争促进了生化兵器和核武的应用，而强大的杀伤力则又回馈于自然。最终——天崩地裂。地震、海啸、飓风，美丽的城镇真的变成了Sebastian当年噩梦中的模样。  
踏着破碎的建筑，他走入了一栋废墟的地下底层。  
踢踏的鞋底掀起扬尘，在屋顶破洞中照入的阳光下像是飞舞的白色星星，像是过去他们度过的初雪之日。而前方远处那雕花座椅上无力瘫坐的人影，则与曾经大搭档无异。不同的只是，他现在身着的那件古典式的欧式长衣上，以及座位周围的大理石地面，遍布的都是已经变成了黑褐色的鲜血。  
Joseph的手垂落在扶手边，而头后仰着靠在椅背上。  
渐渐地走近，皮鞋踩在碎石和遍地死者的残肢，发出吱嘎的声响，让气氛变得阴森可怖。如今的现实与过去Sebastian所见的宛如地狱的精神世界如出一辙。恐惧，对于世界崩毁的恐惧，对于未知未来的恐惧，对于孤独的恐惧，以及对于失去重要同伴的恐惧，全部叠加了起来。  
『Jo……』颤抖着的手逐渐接近Joseph的身体，而害怕摸到的会是一具冰冷尸体的念头也越发地深入内心。从前Sebastian没有想象过自己一无所有时会是个什么样子，但现在他无法控制自己停下这种想象。  
在因为紧张而变得微凉的指尖接触到颈部皮肤的一瞬间，那只垂着的手突然地抬起，抓上了他的手腕，而那双深褐色的眼睛也睁了开来。  
『Seb.』稍一用力，Joseph便直接将弯着腰查看他的Sebastian拉到身前，『想要血……』他轻声地在耳边说。  
『你还活着，太好了。』自女儿死后第二次差点丢脸地哭出来，努力地想要擤回鼻涕的Sebastian带着一丝哭音，『想要什么都没问题。』  
血液从血管里流出来，淌过Joseph的咽喉，他的眼睛也慢慢地变成了金色。『放心吧，我会一直陪你一起。』


End file.
